Buffy Comes to Port Charles
by LuckyandSamTrueLove
Summary: After Angelus kills her family and friends Buffy Summers runs to the only other place she has ever called home, Port Charles. She stays with her Uncle Sonny and his girlfriend Emily. Will she find love in Port Charles with the handsome Lucky Spencer? And
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Buffy the Vampire Slayer and General Hospital don't belong to me.

Chapter One

Buffy Summers was on her way to Port Charles from her town of Sunnydale California. She was leaving behind the town and Sunnydale and moving into a new life. She needed to more then anything. She has nothing and no one left in Sunnydale.

She leaned her head up against the window and closed her eyes and let the memories of last year wash over her. She remembered the night she slept with Angel all the way up to the night she killed him. She hated him so much, for all he had done to her. He killed and tortured her friends and family in front of her then raped her. After all that she knew it was time to kill him and she got the strength to do it. Now it was time to leave Sunnydale and all that behind and move on.

Buffy stepped off the private jet that her Uncle Sonny Corinthos sent to her in Sunnydale. She looked around the airport in Port Charles before heading into the building. When she stepped outside she saw Max waiting for her b a limo parked by the curb. "Hey Max" she said smiling at him.

"Hello Buffy, Sonny sent me to bring you home." Max liked Buffy she was a good kid, well technically she was a young woman now. "He is excited for you to be staying with him."

"Thanks Max I am glad he let me stay I really needed to get away from Sunnydale" Buffy said softly. She got into the limo and Max got in and shut the door and sat across from her. She sat quietly in her seat while the driver drove them to Sonny's place. But before they got there Buffy turned to Max, "can we please stop and get me coffee?"

Max nodded and called the driver and told him, "Miss Summers wants some coffee so please stop at Kelly's." He hung up and turned back to her. "We will be there in a few minutes."

Sure enough about five minutes later Buffy stepped out of the limo in front of Kelly's, which was run by Grandpa Mike. She went inside and tried to ignore the stares. Buffy knew she looked good in her tight black pants and her low cut pink tank top and matching black blazer and black strappy heels. "A coffee please Grandpa Mike" Buffy said quietly.

Mike turned to her and smiled when he noticed it was Buffy. "My god Buffy it is good to see you" he came around and hugged her. "I wish I could of came to the funerals" he said sadly remembering his daughter Joyce and other grand daughter Dawn. Buffy hugged him back tightly, she knew she needed to be around family and was glad that she had all the people she did left over.

"Thanks Grandpa Mike. I have missed you to and I know mom and Dawn loved you and understood you couldn't be at the funeral. I am on my way to Uncle Sonny's I am going to be staying with him" Buffy said to him. Mike went back around the counter to get Buffy her coffee.

"Once you get settle in me, you, Ric, Sonny, and Courtney can have a family dinner" he said handing her, her coffee. Buffy nodded and smiled at him to let him know that she liked that idea. "Well you better get on your way or Sonny will be worried about you."

Buffy laughed softly. "I know he will hew as always protective of me but yeah I would love a family dinner so we can all catch up." Buffy hugged him and kissed him on the cheek one last time. "See you later Grandpa Mike" she turned and walked out and got into the limo.

Lucky Spencer noticed the blond woman as soon as she walked into Kelly's. She was one of the most beautiful women he has ever seen in his life. And since he is newly single he is actually looking for someone. He needed to know more about the blond stranger. He saw right away that she and Mike were very close and he decided he would ask Mike about her.

He listened to them talk and was suprised to hear her call him Uncle Mike. So it looks like Mike has a beautiful grand daughter interesting he thought to himself. After she left Lucky went up to Mike. "Hey Mike."

"Hey Lucky" Mike said smiling at him. "Want anything else before you go?" Mike started wiping the top of the counter off. He knew what Lucky most likely wanted and waited for the question to come.

"So who was that blond" Lucky asked him casually. He was pretending not to really care who she was even though he really did care and really wanted to find out. Mike smiled at him amusingly. Oh and can I have a cup of coffee to go Mike?" Lucky asked him smiling back at him.

"That Lucky is my favorite grand daughter" Mike said as he poured him a cup of coffee to go. "Her name is Buffy Summers she is going to be in town a while. She staying with Sonny."

"I hope she enjoys Port Charles" Lucky said taking the coffee from Mike. "If she needs a tour guide send her my way." He knew that would give him away of his interest in her. Mike laughed softly and nodded.

"I will let her know Lucky but the final choice of that is up to her." Lucky nodded after he said this in agreement to what Mike said.

"Well I have to get back to work see you later Mike" Lucky said and turned and walked out of Kelly's. He hummed all the way back to the station and his desk. He knew the guys would wonder why he was so happy but he would keep the reason to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The Characters of General Hospital and Buffy do not belong to me.

**Chapter 2**

_Previously on Buffy Comes To Port Charles_

_"Well I have to get back to work see you later Mike" Lucky said and turned and walked out of Kelly's. He hummed all the way back to the station and his desk. He knew the guys would wonder why he was so happy but he would keep the reason to himself._

"Here we are home sweet home" Max said to the quiet Buffy, when they pulled up in front of the GreyStone. "I am sure you will feel at home here and you will have Emily to talk to also." He wondered what happen to Buffy to make her so quiet.

"It looks nice" Buffy said after looking over the house. "I can't wait to meet Emily since I have heard so much about her. And I have talked to her a few times on the phone she seemed really nice."

Max got out of the car and helped Buffy out. He had the driver open the trunk and he and the driver piled Buffy's bags that she brought with her. "I believe your in the guest house so you have some privacy. The stuff you sent ahead is already there waiting for you." Max walked her up to the front door and let her in. He led her into the living where Sonny, Emily, and Jason were waiting and he left to go help carry her luggage to the guest house.

"Buffy" Sonny got up and hugged her. "How you doing?" he asked pulling back and looking down at her. It was her eyes that alarmed, they weren't sparkling anymore. They were actually, clouded with pain, anger, and hurt. He just wanted to protect her for life.

"I am doing fine" Buffy said softly. She hated Sonny to see her like this, so weak and vunerable. He shouldn't have to see me like this she thought to herself. But she hoped being in Port Charles brought her back to life, the way her friends and family would want her to be, the way Angel would want her to be.

"If you say so" Sonny told her. "But let me introduce you, this is Emily" he said indicating a dark haired girl. "And that is Jason next to her." He hoped that with their friendship te hold Buffy will come back. The Buffy that was full of life and happy and that smiled.

"Hi Emily and Jason" Buffy gave a small smiled to each of them. Maybe she could move past her past in this town with new friends.

"Hi Buffy it is finaly nice to meet you" Emily said sincerly. "Sonny talking about his wonderful niece all the time."

"Yeah for as long as I have known him he has" Jason smiled. He thought Buffy was a beautiful young woman. But had a far to sad look on her face and he wondered what might of up put it there.

"Thank you for the welcome" Buffy told them. "But do you mind if I go and get settled in and shower now?" she asked the group.

"No not all, Emily can show you the guest house" Sonny offered.

"I would be happy to" Emily said leading Buffy out of the house and down the path to the guest house.

"Jason keep a eye on her" Sonny said to Jason once they left. "She has been through a lot and I am worried about her."

"You got it Sonny, she did look sad. Whatever happened must of have been horriable" Jason commented. He knew Sonny wouldn't tell him what happened but he would be happy to just watch her.

"Yeah and she will tell you when she is ready" Sonny chuckled. "Of course you knew that already" he smiled at his friend.

"Well this is the guest house" Emily told Buffy once they reached the guest house. She hoped that this girl would learn to smile again. She knows what it is like to be so sad you can't smile, but she eventually did with the help of the people that loved her.

"This looks nice, he knows I like my privacy" Buffy said walking into the house. She was happy she wasn't going to be crowded and fussed over. That would make things worse, she just has to work through it together. "Oohh and it has a workout room" she was happy about that.

"Yeah he had it put in just for you because he said you love to workout" Emily said showing her around the place. She hoped her and Buffy could become really good friends, since she knew with her being new to town she would need a friend.

"Tell him thank you when you go back" Buffy said to Emily. "And if you don't mind I would like to get that shower now and change clothes" she said heading for the bedroom.

"Yeah when you are done just come back up to the house" Emily said leaving the guest house and heading back for the main house. "Well she is all settled in and showering" Emily said walking back inside the main house.

"Good I am glad" Sonny said. That poor girl has been through so much , lost so much. He just hoped he could help her. He was going to try and convience her to go to therapy for help to work through her problems. "Did she see the workout room I put in for her?"

"Yeah and she said to say thank you" Emily smiled. "She just looks so sad, sad enough to break your heart."

"Well Buffy has has a difficult past." That was all he was going to say. Because it really was Buffy's story to tell not his. Both Emily and Jason understood that and respected it.

Lucky walked into the PCPD with a happy smile on his face. He couldn't get the beautiful blond off his mind, Buffy Summers, never has anyone made him want to kiss them so bad at first sight. There was just something about her that was so special.

"Hey what has you so happy?" Jesse asked his partner and best friend. "I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time." It was nice to see Lucky smile since he has been so depressed since Liz broke up with him and left town with Cameron. She found out Zander was alive and went to go find them to so they could raise Cameron together.

"Oh I just met a girl well not met in the actual sense of met. I saw her I mean at Kelly's she is new in town. And her name is Buffy Summers" Lucky said sitting down at his desk. "She is Mike's grand daughter."

"And that would make her niece of Sonny Corinthos and Ric Lansing the two most hated men by us the cops" Jesse shook his head. "I mean its great to see you so happy but maybe you should just focuse on someone else" he suggested gently. "I mean it might be best to find someone to lust after that is safer."

"Sorry dude there is just something about her I can't get off my mind. I mean she is different I can tell that there is no one else out there like her." Lucky said as he started doing some paper work. "And I am going to get to know her for sure Jesse."

Buffy got done showering and did her hair and make up. After she blew her long blond hair dry she put it up in a pony tail and put on a pair of black leather pants and a low cut black tank top and high heeled boots. She grabbed her leather jacket that was a gift from Angel and headed back to the main house. She had some stakes on her for patroling, she wanted to get the lay of this new town.

After telling Emily and Sonny she was going out she headed off. She was soon checking out the graveyard's and didn't find anything and moved to the docks. Soon she was in a fight with two vamps. The one was easy to kill but the second one took longer. She heard foot steps racing to her.

"You okay" a handsome brown haired man said looking around. "I heard some fighting and someone yell."

"Oh that was me" Buffy said quickly. "It was a mugger but I used the self defense classes I learned" Buffy said making up a story.

"As long as your okay Miss.." Lucky said trailing off pretending he didn't know her name.

"Summers Buffy Summers" Buffy supplied for him.

"Buffy Summers its nice to meet you and my name is Lucky Spencer" Lucky held out his hand for Buffy to shake which she did. "Well I have to get back to work it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah it was nice to meet you" Buffy smiled at him. She turned and headed back toward her new home. And when she changed into her tank top and panties to sleep she couln't get Lucky Spencer off her head.

Lucky was having that same issue, as he tried to sleep he couldn't stop thinking of Buffy Summers. Which led him to dreaming about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews everyone I am gald you like the story. Time for the disclaimer, the characters of Buffy and General Hospitla do not belong to me. Wish they did but they don't lol.

**Chapter 3**

_Previously on Buffy Comes to Port Charles_

_"Buffy Summers its nice to meet you and my name is Lucky Spencer" Lucky held out his hand for Buffy to shake which she did. "Well I have to get back to work it was nice to meet you."_

_"Yeah it was nice to meet you" Buffy smiled at him. She turned and headed back toward her new home. And when she changed into her tank top and panties to sleep she couln't get Lucky Spencer off her head._

_Lucky was having that same issue, as he tried to sleep he couldn't stop thinking of Buffy Summers. Which led him to dreaming about her._

Buffy dreamed of the man she met and how handsome he was. She dreamed of her on the beach in a long flowing summer dress. The breeze whipped through her long blond hair and she closed her eyes against the breeze. "You don't have to be so sad anymore" she heard a voice behind hersay. She turned and saw Lucky Spencer in a pair of black pants and a white shirt unbuttoned and bare feet.

"I can't forget what happened to my friends. I can't let anyone close because they will get hurt to" Buffy said turning to look at him. "I have to keep everyone safe it is my responsablitly, it is my job as the Slayer."

"Buffy you can love again, you can love me again" Lucky said pulling her close to his body. She resisted him but couldn't get out of his arms.

"No I can't love you" Buffy protested. "You will get hurt."

"Buffy love is worth the risk" Lucky said. "Let me love you, and let yourself love me" he leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

She couldn't fight this anymore and kissed him back. Just at that very moment she woke up from her dream. She was shook to the bone and ran her hands through her blond hair. She looked at the clock and saw it was 5 in the morning. She knew she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep that night so she got out of bed and took a shower.

Lucky Spencer was dreaming of Buffy Summers, the blond beauty that has captured his attention. He dreamed that he was wandering the docks and there she was. Standing in a long black dress that had no sleeves and black heels. He looked down he was wearing black pants and a black shirt and black shoes. "Seems we dressed the same."

"I like black and the darkness" Buffy said. "I am at home in the colors and the dark."

"You could come into the light with me" Lucky said taking her hand. He could feel her resisting and he didn't know why. "The light won't burn you."

"No but I will burn" Buffy protested. "I am sorry but light and love aren't something I can do" she pulled out of his grasp and dissapered into the shadows.

"Buffy" Lucky yelled. He woke up and shook his head. He has never had a dream like that in his life before. He saw the clock and read 5am and fell back into a fitful sleep. Still having dreams of Buffy running from him and not letting him say he cared for her.

After her shower she did her hair and make up and put on black yoga pants and a red tank top and red and white sneakers. She worked out in the workout room and then got some juice and a muffin for breakfast. She left the guest house and headed out to the town to just walk around and clear her head.

Lucky got up and got ready for work still thinking of the dreams. He left his apartment and headed for the police station he saw Buffy walking toward him and thought she looked beautiful as ever.

Buffy saw Lucky and her dream came back to her full force. She didn't know what he met dreaming of him like that. The only other man she dreamed about like that was Angel. She winced at the painful memories of Angel and all that happened after he turned in Angelus.

"Hey" Lucky said when he was standing in front of her. "How do you like Port Charles so far?"

"It is nice" Buffy said looking at him. She tried to ignore the attraction she had to him, it was strong, the strongest in awhile. "And everyone is nice."

"Well I am glad I hope you stick around for a nice long time" Lucky said. "And if you ever want to hang out let me know when" he smiled at her. He looked as his watched then looked back at her green eyes. "Not to be rude but I have to get to work."

"Okay see you later" Buffy told him. "And I will give you a call sometime" she promised him. They could at least be friends she said was she walked away. Nothing more then friends she repeated to herself.

Lucky felt like he was on top of the world, she said she would call him to hang out. He would be her friend and try to get her subtly to see him in a different light. He knew deep down inside that she was the one for him and it was just getting her to realize it.

That night after having dinner with Sonny, Emily and Jason Buffy headed back to her place. She changed into a pair of tight black leather pants and a black low cut tank top and black high heeled boots and her black leather jacket. She was dressed to kill literally. She left the guest house and headed for the first cemetary. She dusted about 5 vamps, and she knew this town would have them drawn here cause sh ewas here now.

The next stop was the docks and she ran into a demon this time. It was hard fight but she finaly snaped its neck and threw it in the water and watched it sink below the surface. She was grabed from behind and thrown into a bench breaking the bench into peices. It was a vamp a big one at that. She jumped up and kicked it in the face. The vamp grabbed her head and rammed her forehead into her. She was dazed and his fangs grazed her neck. She pushed him off of her and starting hitting him with a series of punches. She stabbed him in the heart with a stake when he was down and she gasped because before he turned to dust he rammed a piece of wood into her side.

She laid on the ground and pulled it out and noticed the amount of blood coming out. She sat there for a few mintues before she passed out from the loss of blood.

Lucky was heading back to his apartment and was walking along the docks. He saw a figure on the ground and gasped when he got closer. It was Buffy and he ran up to her. He saw the blood and the piece of wood. "Buffy.. Buffy wake up" he said. When she wouldn't wake up he dailed 911 for a ambulance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer, the characters and General Hosptial do not belong to me. Neither do the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer

_Previously on Buffy Comes to Port Charles_

_The next stop was the docks and she ran into a demon this time. It was hard fight but she finaly snaped its neck and threw it in the water and watched it sink below the surface. She was grabed from behind and thrown into a bench breaking the bench into peices. It was a vamp a big one at that. She jumped up and kicked it in the face. The vamp grabbed her head and rammed her forehead into her. She was dazed and his fangs grazed her neck. She pushed him off of her and starting hitting him with a series of punches. She stabbed him in the heart with a stake when he was down and she gasped because before he turned to dust he rammed a piece of wood into her side._

_She laid on the ground and pulled it out and noticed the amount of blood coming out. She sat there for a few mintues before she passed out from the loss of blood._

_Lucky was heading back to his apartment and was walking along the docks. He saw a figure on the ground and gasped when he got closer. It was Buffy and he ran up to her. He saw the blood and the piece of wood. "Buffy.. Buffy wake up" he said. When she wouldn't wake up he dailed 911 for a ambulance._

When the ambulance got there Lucky told them her name was Buffy Summers. He went back to his car to follow the ambulance to the hosptial. He thought right away to call Sonny and Emily. He picked up his cell and dialed the number to the brownstone as he drove.

"Hello" Sonny said answering the phone.

"Sonny it is Lucky" Lucky said keeping both eyes on the road. "It is Buffy she is in the hospital, I found her bleeding at the docks. And she is on ehr way to the hospital and I am following the ambulance adn she wasn't awake when they took her" he said in a rush. "Get there as soon as you can."

"I will be there right away" Sonny said alarmed. He slammed down the phone and praying that his niece was going to be okay. He couldn't lose her not now not after he lost his sister. "Emily, Jason" he yelled out grabbing is coat and putting it on. "We have to get to the hospital now" he said when they walked into the room.

"What is wrong?" Emily asked throwing her coat on. She hurried out the door with him and Jason, she hoped everything was oaky.

"It is Buffy she was hurt and taken to the hospital" Sonny said getting in the car. The driver pulled out after Emily and Jason were in the car. "Lucky Spencer called me he found her and just said she was bleeding and unconcioius. I don't know how she was hurt. I hope she is okay" he said looking out the window.

"I am sure she will be sounds like a woman that can survie what some people can't" Jason said. He got the vibe from her right away. That she can handle more then most people and is a strong person.

"I have just met her and already I can tell she can pull through whatever life throws at her" Emily put a hand on his shoulder. She squeezed to show him that she was there a support system for him.

Lucky was pacing the waiting room while waiting for news on Buffy and waiting for Emily, Sonny, and Jason to show up. He spotted them getting off the elevator and hurried over to them. "I haven't heard anything yet" he said when they walked up to him.

"How was she hurt?" Sonny asked him sitting down on a couch. He put his head on his hands waiting to hear how bad, it had to be bad if she could pass out. From what she told him Slayers can usually bounce back from anything, it had to be bad if she passed out.

"She was stabbed in the side with a piece of wood" Lucky said. It seemed werid that she would get stabbed with a piece of wood, but that wasn't important. What was important that she be okay so he can ask her out on a date, or just to take her to lunch as friends. He just wanted to spend some time with her.

Sonny groaned and closed his eyes. He hated to know how bad she was stabbed, and it had to be worse since it was with her own weapon."She will be okay" he said confidently looking up. "Buffy is strong she can get through anything."

A doctor came out a few minutes later and approached the group. "Are you here for Buffy Summers?"

"Yes I am her uncle" Sonny said standing up. "Is she okay?" He asked as Lucky, Emily, and Jason stood behind him.

"Yeah we had to put blood back in her system she lost alot. And she had a bad stab wound, someone really wanted to hurt her since it was wood. We had to pull pieces out and that was painful. But it is bandaged and should be changed every few hours. And she can go home now if she wants. She seems fine" the doctor told them. "You can go see her, she is in room 215."

The four of them hurried dow the hall into the room. Sonny walked up to her and hugged her. "You scared me" he said to her. "You can tell me what happened later" he whispered into her ear so only she would hear. He didn't want everyone to know her secret because of what could happen to them.

Buffy nodded and looked at the other faces in the room. "Thank you Lucky" she smiled at the dark haired young man. "You really saved me, I would of hate to woke up with hardly any blood in my syster" she joked. She knew she could of died but didn't say anything.She joked to make the situation lighter.

"I am just glad you are okay"Lucky smiled at her."I would hate for you to have been hurt badly. I thought you were though you shocked me. You defenatly are stronger then you look" he told her.

"Since I feel fine I am ready to go home" Buffy got out of the bed. "Emily will you help me dress?"

"Yeah you guys wait outside" Emily pushed the guys out. And Buffy walked out a few minutes later in her clothes.

"Time to go" Buffy said looking around. She hated hosptials and would never be comfortable in them. She wanted to get home and heal up for the day so she could be back out patroling tommrow night."

Sonny and everyone else left the hosptial. And they left to go back to their respective homes after promising to check in with her and see she is okay. And when they got home Sonny showed her to the guest house and she ran over the events of the night for him. By the end of the story he was worried about her even more, he would worry every time she walked out of the door anymore. None of them got much sleep that night wondering what everyday would bring. It made Buffy realize she is human and she could die cause if she was anyone else she would of been dead.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time I have been busy, but I am back now. Time for the disclaimers the characters and the shows of Buffy The Vampire Slayer and General Hopsital do not belong to me.

**Chapter 5**

_Sonny and everyone else left the hosptial. And they left to go back to their respective homes after promising to check in with her and see she is okay. And when they got home Sonny showed her to the guest house and she ran over the events of the night for him. By the end of the story he was worried about her even more, he would worry every time she walked out of the door anymore. None of them got much sleep that night wondering what everyday would bring. It made Buffy realize she is human and she could die cause if she was anyone else she would of been dead._

Buffy woke up the next morning and stretched, she was still a little sore but not as she was the night before. She lifted her shirt up and reomoved the bandage and the wound was already starting to heal. She pushed herself out of bed and walked into the bathroom and saw her face in the mirror. Her jaw was still slightly swollen and her black eye was gone at least. She got in the shower and stood under the warm water and started to slowly was her hair and body. She was just going to take her time since she winced in pain every now and then. She was glad she wasn't hurt worse and she would have to be on the look out for now on of the vampires here in Port Charles.

"I hope Angelus stays away" Buffy muttered to herself. It was still hard to kill him because he wore the face of the man she use to love and she still loved that man and so a part of her has come to love Angelus. While a part of her also hates the deamon that is now Angel and wants him dead. She shook her head to clear away the thoughts of Angels face and the memories of her friends that followed it. She didnt' want to remember them alive because she remembered them dead.

When she was done she got out of the shower and got dressed and did her hair and make up. She dressed in a pair of tight dark denim jeans and a blood red long sleeve low cut shirt and her usual black high heeled boots for the day. She didn't want to look like she was hurt the night before she still wanted to look strong and deadly. She changed alot since the past, she didnt' wear to many light colors anymore she usually stuck to the darker shades. She grabbed her jacket before leaving the guest house and left a note for Sonny and headed to town. She wanted breakfast from Kelly's and she headed for there at a fast pace. She knew that she wanted something filling.

When she walked through the door someone bumped into her and was knocked back against the door. As the person left she saw it was a bald guy covered in tatoos. Another bad boy in town she thought to hersle and shook her head. She looked startled when a shadow fell over her and breathed a sigh of relift when she saw it was Lucky. "Oh hey Lucky" she smiled up at him. "You startled me there."

"Are you okay Manny bumped into you, and with you being hurt it isn't good. And just to let you know watch out for him he is a psycho. And hey how come your out of bed when you almost died?" Lucky asked her. He knew he said a lot in one breath but he was worried about her. It shocked him to see Buffy out about and looking healed so soon. He wondered why she could look so good after what happened she just must ber one of those lucky people that can heal fast compared to others.

"Yeah I am fine just a little sore" Buffy assured Lucky. She hoped that he wouldn't ask to many more questions because she didn't know how she would answer them. "And I will remember that about that guy" she told him. Even though she didn't think he could ever be as bad as some of the things she has come up against in her life, espically Angel. "A bump won't hurt me anymore" she told him. "But I will hurt someone if I don't get some food soon" she said to him jokingly.

"Well then lets get you some food" Lucky said letting the previous subject drop for now. "I don't need you hurting anyone" he teased her back. He was glad to see she could bounce back easy and still be happy the next day, or happy as she can be. Because he notices by her eyes she isn't fully happy and he has no idea why but he won't pry and ask her. He led her to a table and pulled out her chair of her and hten sat in his seat. And he smiled at Georgie when she walked over to the table. "Hey Georgie I will have my usual."

"Hi can I have some french toast and bacon and eggs and fries" Buffy said looking up at the pertty brown haired girl. She knew that was a lot but she worked it off pertty quickly. And she saw the looks from the girl Georige and Lucky to and laughed. "I eat a lot" she told them and Georgie smiled at her and hurried off to get their coffee and put their order in.

"I can tell you aren't shy about eating" Lucky smiled at Buffy. "Honestly by looking at you, you would never know you could eat so much." When seh took her jacket off he saw the bandage and looked up at her face again. "Can I check out your wound?" he asked her. "Just to see for myself that you are okay."

"Sure" Buffy told him. "I don't mind" she prayed it was still there and wasn't closed completely. She removed the bandage carefully and looked down. She was shocked when she saw it was almost healed already and she braced for Lucky's reaction.

"Wow you are a fast healer" Lucky commented when seeing it. He wasn't going to say anymore in case he would ofend her or make her mad at him. He just thought maybe she wasn't hurt as bad as the doctor thought the other night at the hosptial. Breakfast for them passed by with lots of conversations and he told her all about life in Port Charles and she even told him a little about where she was from. He noticed she didn't talk much about her past but he didn't pry either.

Buffy was happy Breakfast went so well between them. And she did tell him a bit more about her keeping a lot to herself only letting him know certain things she wanted him to know. And when he offered to show her around the garden park in town she couldn't say no. It was a nice walk while he described how the gardens came to be and how they were considered one of the most beautiful places and in town and she had to agree with that.

When it was getting dark she looked at him and smiled. "I had a great day Lucky but I really have to get back. I will see you later" she told him. And she turned and hurried off. She was anxious to grab her sword and go hunting for the night. She was ready to kick ass after being hurt like she was and this time she wouldn't be caught off guard.

Lucky watched her hurry off wondering at the change in her. One minutes she seemed happy and free and the next she changed to where he eyes had fire in them and a passion and a deadly gleam. He didn't know what her deal was but he wanted to find out but he didn't know how to go about it. He would just get to know her and when she told him her secrets he would keep them to himself hoping she would see him as more then a friend.

After Buffy got her sword from the guest house it was dark and she snuck out. She headed to a cemetary and started going through. And twenty minutes later she dusted her first vamp a blond girl, she was the first kill for the night. Suddenly she was grabbed behind and thrown into a headstone. "Damn it I was just healed on that side" she grumbled out.

"Well what can I say lover you in pain is a turn espically meeting hurting you" a dark haired dark eyes vampire said to Buffy. And the cruel smirk on the face made her gasp and almost drop the sword. No no no no she thought to herself no no no no no this isnt' happening.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7**

General Hospital does not belong to me but belongs to ABC and Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon as his wonderful creation.

_Previously on Buffy Comes To Port Charles_

_"You win for now lover but I am not leaving. I am watching you and yours and will just kill them all like I did your friends. I just hope you don't touch some other guy I have to tutor" Angelus got up. He melted into the darkness and the last thing she saw of him was his golden eyes glowing._

_Buffy had to think of a plan to keep everyone safe._

Buffy limped back to her Uncle Sonny's house. She kept going over in her mind what happened tonight and the chilling words from Angelus. He wanted to make her what she hated the most and it made her sick to her stomach. It made her so sick on the way home she actually had to empty the contents of her stomach into a bush. "Ugh attractive" she muttered and made a face at the taste of her mouth. She would keep it from her uncle and all that Angelus was in town it was the best way to keep them safe. She got home a half our later and locked the door to the guest house. She took a shower and winces when the water hit some of her bruises because they stung but Buffy was glad they would be gone in the morning. After her shower she ran a brush through her wet hair and put on her silk white long sleeve and long pants pajamas. She climbed into bed and felt better and soon was fast asleep.

_Buffy' Dream_

It was a sunny day and Buffy Summers was standing in the middle of a open field. The field was covered in red and pink and purple and yellow wild flowers. She was wearing a long white summer dress that was made of very light breezy material and she didn't have any shoes on her feet. The breeze was making her blond hair blow in the wind. She looked around and closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of the flowers and spun around in a circle her arms open wide. Suddenly she felt to hands touch her waist and she gasped. When she opend her eyes she saw two faces, one was Lucky Spencer and the other was Angel, her Angel, her dear sweet Angel with a soul. "Why are you here?" she asked one then the other.

"We are here for you"Angel said to her. "You need us with you to get through this" he said and reached a hand up and caresses her face. "I am not going to make it this time Buffy, you have to kill me again. I am so sorry I love you and I know it will be hard for you" he said his dark eyes staring down into her green ones.

"And I am here since you will need me once you heal" Lucky said. "I am here to help you heal" he said running his hand through her blond hair. Buffy was confused she still loved Angel with all of her heart and soul but she was also developing feelings for Lucky and it scared her. She didn't want to move on from Angel so quick she didn't want him to think what they had meant nothing to her.

"It is okay Buffy I want you to move" Angel said as if reading her mind. He was always able to do that, he always knew what she was thinking they look in her eyes and before she even had to say it. "I love you so much your the one thing I have loved more then anything in this world and I want you to be happy. I want you to marry and have children and live life with someone that loves you just as much as me."

"But Angel I am the Slayer I can't just have a normal life" Buffy said. She looked over at Lucky when she said that thinking the women he should be with should give him children and a normal home life, not the woman that had to sneak out at night to kill vampires. "I live in a world of darkness and death I can't have a normal life."

"Yes you can" Angel said to her. "You can and you will, you will make a great wife and mother" Angel said to her. "End he fight with Angelus and let my soul go to heaven" he said. "I want that peace so I can watch over you."

"I will Angel I promise" Buffy said to him. She lifted her face up and gave him the softest sweetest kiss on the lips letting her feelings for him come through in the kiss. "I love you Angel" Buffy whispered after the kiss.

"I love you to Buffy that is why I am letting you go" Angel said and kissed her one last time. He turned and walked off into the sunlight and soon faded away as he walked farther from her. He looked back on last time before he completely dissappered to remember what she looked like.

Buffy felt arms go around her and looked up and saw Lucky looking down at her. "I am here for you Buffy whenever you need me I am here. And if you need a shoulder to cry on I am here" he said. She knew she could depend on him but she was scrared she didn't want to forget Angel and fall in love with someone else, it was to quick. Lucky looked into her green eyes and leaned down to kiss her.

_End of Dream_

Just when Lucky was about to kiss her in the dream Buffy woke up. She just sat there letting the dream sink in. She knew now that she would kill Angelus and sit Angel free. She didn't know how she would kill him or when but she would because Angel wanted her and gave her permission. She didn't want to be a vampire and it would kill Angel to know his souless half did that to her. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 9 in the morning. She slept later then usual but felt lighter since a big load was lifted off her shoulders.

She got out of bed and went to the closet and pulled out a long sleeve low cut red shirt and grabbed her black slip on sandles and then walked over to her dresser. She got out a pair of black short short and put on her clothes and shoes then did her hair and make up. She went up to the main house and was soon sittind down with Sonny, Emily, and the boys to have breakfast. She left out what happened last night and what she dreamed.

"What do you have planned for today?" Sonny asked her as he ate some of his pancakes.

"I think I am going to see if I can get a job during the day. So that way I can make money and still do my work" Buffy said. She wanted to start earing her money and there was no way to combin her destiny with a job so she had to take what she could during the day. "Any suggestions where to look?"

"You can always try the PCPD they are looking secreatires and stuff like that" Emily said. She didn't know if Sonny would mind if Buffy worked there but she knew it was one of the places looking for people.

"Not that I don't like the place but if you do go there don't mention me till you get the job" Sonny said. "And don't worry I won't ask you to tell me what you hear I could never do that to you" he said. He knew Buffy knew he never would he just wanted to make it perfectly clear to her.

"I know you wouldn't and I won't bring personal to work unless I hear about a mysterious death or something like that" Buffy said. "Then I have to look into and see if it is more my case then theres" she said.

"Just be careful" Emily said. "I feel like your my family and I don't want to see you hurt." Emily was so glad that Sonny liked her suggestion. It showed how much he loved Buffy since he knew it was one of the few places that it was possible to only work day light hours. "Oh and try Kelly's they might have a waitressing job open" she said.

"Thanks I will try those two places first then see what I come across" Buffy said. Soon she was finished her food and wiped off her mouth. "Well I am gonna go look now see you later" she said. She hugged Emily and kissed Sonny and the boys on the cheek and left and went out to her car. She drove to town and parked and headed to the PCPD to ask about a job, and she wondered if she would see Lucky, she didn't think she was ready to.

"May I help you the guy behidn the desk?" asked her when she walked in. She noticed that he was young and was checking her out. She was use to being looked at so it didn't bother her one little bit. The guys just coming on shift looked at the blond goddess at they walked past and wondered who she was.

"Oh I am looking for someone to talk to about a job" Buffy said. "Who do I talk to?" she asked.

"Let me see the commissionar" the guy said. "Go through that door there and its the first door on the right" he said. Buffy smiled and thanked him and followed his directions. The door led to the station room so she walked in liked she was comfortable there and looked around the office door. She saw it and walked over and knocked and waited for a answer.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned and saw a older man with dark hair behind her.

"Yes I am Buffy Summers here looking about a job for the day shift" she said and gave him her best smile.

"I am Mac Scoripo come in my office and we can have a short interview" he said holding open his office door. She walked in and he followed her in. Thirty minutes later she came out of the office smiling happily she got the job she would be running file to people and officers over the building.

Lucky Spencer was was walking in with Jesse Beaudry his partner when he saw Buffy. "Hey Buffy what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just got a job here running files around" Buffy said. "So it looks like we will be working together" she smiled at him. She was calm on the outside but she was nervous on the inside since what the dream said about him came back to her. So this is Buffy Jesse thought to himself, if I wasn't with Maxie I would give Lucky a run for his money he continued to think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer... I do not own General Hosptial and its characters or Buffy The Vampire Slayer and its characters even though I wish I did :-).

_**Previously on Buffy Comes To Port Charles**_

_"Can I help you?" a voice asked from behind her. She turned and saw a older man with dark hair behind her._

_"Yes I am Buffy Summers here looking about a job for the day shift" she said and gave him her best smile._

_"I am Mac Scoripo come in my office and we can have a short interview" he said holding open his office door. She walked in and he followed her in. Thirty minutes later she came out of the office smiling happily she got the job she would be running file to people and officers over the building._

_Lucky Spencer was was walking in with Jesse Beaudry his partner when he saw Buffy. "Hey Buffy what are you doing here?"_

_"Oh I just got a job here running files around" Buffy said. "So it looks like we will be working together" she smiled at him. She was calm on the outside but she was nervous on the inside since what the dream said about him came back to her. So this is Buffy Jesse thought to himself, if I wasn't with Maxie I would give Lucky a run for his money he continued to think._

Lucky smiled when he heard what Buffy told him. He would be working with her and maybe he could get to know her better this way. "Congratulations on the new job" he told her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He hoped that she would not be offended by what he did.

"Thanks" Buffy said and smiled. She blushed when he kissed her on the cheek and gave her a hug. Her mind flashed back to the dream. She still felt like she was betraying Angel even though he wanted her to move on. She knew with her whole being that it was really Angel in her dream it was his soul. And she would do as he asked he did not deserve to feel the torment he felt that last time he got his soul back. "I start work monday" she told him. It was friday so she would have the weekend to relax and get use to being employeed.

"I am sure you will love working here everyone is cool" Jesse said to her. He glanced at Lucky and saw the look of love in his partners eyes. He may not know it yet but he was falling fast for the lovely Miss. Summers. "I am Jesse Beaudry I am Lucky's partner" he held out his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Jesse" Buffy smiled at the handsome dark haired man. He seemed nice maybe starting over her wasn't a bad idea. She make friends and try to put her pain behind her or at least push it down. Her cell vibrated indicating she had a text. The text said, Buffy meet us for lunch at the Metro Court Sonny. "Well I am sorry I have to go meet Uncle and Sonny and Emily for lunch at the Metro Court."

"I will go with you Emily actually invited me along to" Lucky said smiling. He would get some more time with her and get to have lunch with her. "I will see you after lunch Jesse" he told his partner.

"It was nice to meet you Jesse" Buffy gave a small wave. Lucky led her outside with a hand on the small of her back. She had no idea as soon as they left the guys buzzed about the gorgeous blond that was now going to be working there. They also knew the way her and Luck interacted there was something there between them so they were a bit dissapointed by it. Jesse was glad his partner could find love again with a woman he had bad luck with women in the past but it seemed to be looking up for him now.

"How about we take my car" Lucky suggested. "And you can get it from here after lunch" he added. He hoped she would say yes. He liked the idea of having one on one time in the car and getting a chance to talk and get to know each other better.

"Sure that is a good idea" Buffy smiled up at him. When they got to his car he held the passanger door open for her. Lucky was very polite and every inch a gentlemen when he helped her into the car. Once Buffy was settled in the passagner seat Lucky shut the door and she put on her seat belt.

"How are you liking Port Charles so far" Lucky asked when he got behind the wheel. He put his seat belt on and started up the car and pulled out of PCPD parking lot. He merged into the traffice and headed for the Metro Court he did not even turn on the radio and she did not seem to mind that.

"I am liking it so far, of course it is all still so new. I am finding people are nice and it is great to reconnect with my Uncle again" Buffy said crossing her legs. She had no idea that she would of met so many nice people or that she would want to make friends. She thought before this that she would rather be alone and not have anyone else hurt because of her. "And it is a lot calmer then back home. A lot less crime" she said softly. She was glad that vampire activity wasn't as high, but with her luck it would become like Sunnydale.

"I am gald you like it here and are adjusting quickly" Lucky said as they pulled up at a red light. "I was wondering there was a new club opening called Gemini would you like to go with me tommrow?" he asked her. He held his breath hoping she would say yes. "I mean we are friends so it would not be a actual date" he added quickly.

Buffy opened her mouth to say no but she flashed back to the dream and what Angel said. "Yes that sounds great what time do you want to pick me up tommrow?" she askead him. It has been so long she has been out with a man and that even includes hanging out with male friends in a relaxed way not a patrol kind of way.

"How about 6" Lucky said after thinking a minute. "It opens up at 7 and it takes a half hour to get ready" he explained.

"Six it is then" Buffy nodded and smiled. When the light turned green Lucky started driving again. "I am glad I still have clothes to wear. I don't think jeans and such fit in same with cute little track and matchign sweat suits" she laughed. She has gotten more casual and in style over the years and a lot less formal. Much easire to slay in jeans and cute little sweat sets then in skirts.

"I am sure whatever you wear you will look great" Lucky said to her honestly and sweetly. To him she could wear a patotoe sack and still be the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life. No one has ever made his heart beat like this not even Elizabeth when they were together years ago. Elizabeth was happy with Jason now and he might have found the woman he can have his future with.

"Thanks a woman always likes to hear those kinds of complimentes" Buffy said and blushed. She hoped that Angelus would not show and she could have a night off and enjoy herself. Be able to act her age for once, she knew that despite how she looked on the outside she felt so much older on the inside.

"I am telling the truth"Lucky told her. They were at the Metro Court. He parked and the car and went to her side and held the door open. He took her hand and helped her out the car and then shut the door. With the hand on the small of her back he opened the hotel's front doors and led her inside. "Hey Sam" he said to the dark haired woman behind the counter.

"Hey Lucky who is your friend?" Sam McCall asked her good friend. She knew how he was hurt by Elizabeth and just wanted him to him be happy.

"This is Buffy Summers, Buffy this is Sam McCall" Lucky said introuducing the two women.

"Nice to meet you Buffy" Sam said reaching over and shaking the blond's hand.

"Nice to meet you also Sam" Buffy smiled at Sam and shook her hand back. "Any friend of Lucky's is a friend of mine" she added.

"We will have to hang out sometime and do some shopping or such" Sam said. She might have another female friend other then Maxie now. Buffy seemed like a guience and nice and honest person.

"Yes that sounds good. By the way I am Sonny's niece to" Buffy said so the other woman would know who she is. "And speaking of Sonny have him and Emily arrived yet?"

"Yes about five mintues ago" Sam said remembering them coming in.

"Well are are joining them for lunch so we will see you later" Lucky smiled at Sam. Buffy waved and he led her over to the elevators. They stepped on the elevator when the door opened up. "I can see you two got along" he smiled.

"Sam seemed nice" Buffy told him as he pressed the number for the floor. "I do want to get to know her better" she said. "I am more open to making friends and letting people in again. Lucky you have no idea how hard it is for me I have been through a lot I don't want to talk about" she said to him softly. "But thank you for helping me want to let people in my life again."

Lucky wondered what she was talking about but did not press for me. He knew instictivly that if she did not want to talk she would not talk. "I am glad I can help with that" he told her. He reached over and took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Just then the elevator doors opened and he saw Elizabeth there with Jason. It still hurt to think about how she lied about his son and not having a affair with Jason. He saw her look down at the hand that held Buffy's.

"Lucky" Elizabeth said shortly. "Elizabeth" he said in a cold indifferent tone and he saw Buffy glance at him questioningly. "Lets go Buffy I see Emily and Sonny over there" he put his hand on the small of his back and led her past Elizabeth off of the elevator he could feel Elizabeth's eyes burning on his back.

"What was that about?" Buffy asked as they walked toward the table.

"I will explain later we don't need to talk about my ex wife right now" Lucky said to her.

"Okay I understand somethings are not easy to talk about" Buffy said as they reached the table. She could tell by his eyes he was glad that she understood that. "Hey Emily and Sonny" Buffy smiled and sat down in the chair Lucky held out for her. "By the way guess what I got the job at the PCPD so I am happy employed."

"That is great I am happy for you" Sonny told her and smiled. He was happy for his niece she has been through so mcuh. She deserved to have some sort of life and have some sort of normalcy in her life. He knew she would never be completely normal but she should have that small slice of normalcy.

"Yes I am to have you met anyone else?" Emily asked as she called the waiter over. She ordered a bottle of wine for them to celebrate Buffy's job.

"Yes I met Mac Scorpio, Jesse, and Sam" Buffy said naming them off.

"So you seem to be making friends" Sonny said happily. "What are you doing this weekend?" he asked as their wine was being poured into their glasses by the waiter.

"She is going to that new club with me" Lucky told him. He saw Emily and Sonny smiled and knew they were okay with him. He had no idea that he would be spending lunch with a mobster since he was a cop. Emily was his best freind and he had feelings for Lucky and he was finding out Sonny wasn't that bad of a guy he was actually nice.

Lunch flew by and before Buffy knew it Lucky took her back to her car. "Thanks for driving" she said when they got out of his car. "I will see you tommrow at 6" she told him before unlocking the car door. With one last wave she got in her car put on her seat belt and pulled out of her parking space.

Lucky watched her car dissapper and smiled. He could not wait for tommrow it could not get here soon enough. He went back to work whistling and smiling the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer I do not own General Hosptial and the characters they belong to ABC and I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer it belongs to the god Joss Whedon.

_Previously on Buffy Comes To Port Charles..._

_"So you seem to be making friends" Sonny said happily. "What are you doing this weekend?" he asked as their wine was being poured into their glasses by the waiter._

_"She is going to that new club with me" Lucky told him. He saw Emily and Sonny smiled and knew they were okay with him. He had no idea that he would be spending lunch with a mobster since he was a cop. Emily was his best freind and he had feelings for Lucky and he was finding out Sonny wasn't that bad of a guy he was actually nice. _

_Lunch flew by and before Buffy knew it Lucky took her back to her car. "Thanks for driving" she said when they got out of his car. "I will see you tommrow at 6" she told him before unlocking the car door. With one last wave she got in her car put on her seat belt and pulled out of her parking space._

_Lucky watched her car dissapper and smiled. He could not wait for tommrow it could not get here soon enough. He went back to work whistling and smiling the whole time._

Friday night came quickly for Buffy. She had worked the past three days at the PCPD running files and such. She usually ate her lunch with Lucky and Jesse and she met his girlfriend Maxie Jones. They clicked instantly as friends, and she even made plans to go shopping with Sam and Maxie on saturday. After work on Friday she smiled at Lucky and told him she would see him at six. She went home and took a shower to wash work off her body and tried to decide what to wear. She tried on several outftis before finding the right one. She was dressed in a very short black skirt and a gold shimmery top with gold strappy heels. Her make was done in gold tones and and her hair was up in clip and shae looked good.

After work Lucky went home and got dressed for his date with Lucky. He put on a pair nice black dress pants and a blue button up shirt and put on his shoes. He spiked his hair and put on his jacket. He grabbed his wallet and his keys and put them in his pocket. He got in his car and drove over to Sonnys and parked and went to her place. He knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door.

Buffy smiled at Lucky when she opened the door and blushed when he gasped. "Hey you look handsome" she complimented him and looked him over. She had no idea that moment Lucky was thinking she was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen in his life.

"You look beautiful" Lucky smiled at her softly and held out his arm to her.

She grabbed her black coat and her little gold purse and took his arm. He was such a gentlmen and he helped her into the car. Soon they were on their way to the club.

"Did you go to clubs a lot where you came from?" he asked her.

"I went to this one all the time it was called the Bronze. It was the only club I could get in since I was under age" she giggled. "But then once I was old enough we had others but things got so busy that I did when I could but it wasn't like it use to be" she told him. She didn't say she got so busy trying to stay alive cause her pyschotic ex boyfriend who happened to be a vampire wanted her dead.

"Well we can come here anytime you like then or something" Lucky offered with a smile. "You need to have some fun your young and beautiful" he told her.

"Well thank you Lucky" Buffy smiled at him softly. "That is sweet of you to say" she said. I might look young but I feel old inside she thought to herself. And she really did with all she has been through in her life she feels like she will never be able to be young and carefree. But for some reason she really felt she could be with Lucky in her life.

At the club he parked and helped her out of the car. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her into the club. "Do you want to drink or dance first?"

"Lets get a drink" Buffy smiled. He led her to the bar and helped her take a seat. She smiled at him and crossed her legs. She really was happy right now and she could forget about anything but enjoying herself with a handsome man that there might be more then friendship.

"Okay" Lucky smiled. He led her over to the bar and found her a seat and stood behind her and let her order. She picked out some white wine and he orded a pepsi since he was driving. "So you don't mind the crowd?" he asked her close to ear. It was the best way she could hear him over the music.

Buffy shivered feeling his breath on her ear. "I don't mind it doesn't bother me" she smiled. "Have you been to a place like this before?"

"I have been to a few clubs in the city but Port Charles had one but it was never this crowded" he told her. "Carly Jacks owned when she was married to Sonny."

"Ah well me and Carly never got along" Buffy laughed. "The few times we met she didn't like the fact that Sonny paid more attention to me then her. And the fact that I never let her in on the secrets in my life when Sonny knew all aobut it and me and him would have private conversations or inside jokes. It got under skin when she was in the dark on something and itw as fun to her mad" she grinned.

"Ah no lost love between you and her then" he grinned. He would have loved to seen her get under Carly's skin like that.

"Yeah wait till she sees I am in town she will be very unhappy which is a plus of me being here" she grinned. When they got their drinks they decided to toast. "To a fun night of relaxing fun time together" she held her glass up.

"To tonight" Lucky clinked his glass against hers. He took a sip of his wine the same time she did. They chatted a bit more casually as they finished their drinks. "Time to dance" he held his hadn out ot her.

She took his hand and when they were on the dance floor she began moving her body to the music with his body. They were focused on each other as they contined to dance. They danced to so many songs before a slow one came on. As they danced Lucky gave into a impulse. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She kissed him back but suddenly broke away. She race out of the club and Lucky grabbed their stuff and followed. "Buffy" he called out.

When he found her he saw her arguing with a man with a distorted face. "Buffy who is this?"

"I am her ex her first lover" Angelus said and smirked.

"Yeah and I don't miss you so go" Buffy glared.

"No not till he hears the truth" he looked at her then back at Lucky.

"Buffy here don't waste your time she has no idea what she is doing. She sucks in bed and is a terriable kisser and ask her what she does at night. And ask her about being with me her enemy and beggging me to take her to bed" he said. "Now lover see you soon" he grabbed Buffy and kissed her hard on the lips and dissappered into the shadows to feed.

Buffy watched him go and looked at Lucky and she broke down in tears. Her past came back to hurt her and it would never go away. She sobbed into her hands getting all her feelings out and cursing Angelus between sobs and she vowed it would end soon and he would be in hell. She didn't even notice Lucky came over and heard her words between sobs he was confused by what she was saying but held on tonight knowing she needed him right now.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or General Hospital.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Keep them coming :-).

**Chapter 10**

_Previously on Buffy Comes To Port Charles..._

_"Buffy here don't waste your time she has no idea what she is doing. She sucks in bed and is a terriable kisser and ask her what she does at night. And ask her about being with me her enemy and beggging me to take her to bed" he said. "Now lover see you soon" he grabbed Buffy and kissed her hard on the lips and dissappered into the shadows to feed._

_Buffy watched him go and looked at Lucky and she broke down in tears. Her past came back to hurt her and it would never go away. She sobbed into her hands getting all her feelings out and cursing Angelus between sobs and she vowed it would end soon and he would be in hell. She didn't even notice Lucky came over and heard her words between sobs he was confused by what she was saying but held on tonight knowing she needed him right now._

After she was done she sit there in his arms. She did not care they were in the middle of the docks where anyone could come by and see them. She looked up at him and thought how glad he was here to catch her when she fell. "I am sorry about that I never met for anyone to meet him or see me like that. I must look a fright."

"You look beautiful Buffy" Lucky said. He was worried for he she cried for so long and so hard. It was like she was crying herself out so the tears could never come again. "Who was that and why was he saying that stuff."

"That is a monster the guy I loved at one point in time. But he hurt me after I gave myself to him. He said horriable things" Buffy bit out. She glared into the darkness just remembering all he said and did to her to hurt her. "He is going to get pay back for all he did I promise that" she said softly.

"Revenge doesn't help things it makes things worse" Lucky said. He had no idea why she was so intent on causing pain. He did not want her to feel like life was a series of battles and everyone need hurt when they hurt you.

"You don't understand. You don't know what he will do to me and to others if I don't take care of him. He killed my friends Lucky all of them he killed them" Buffy said painfuly. "I was forced to watch and then he raped me. He will kill people here and hurt me again,but this time he will make me like him and I refuse to be that way."

"What do you mean? And how come he isn't in jail for doing all that?" Lucky said. He watched her get up and begin pacing. He wanted to hurt the man for hurting her and causing her so much pain. She did not deserve all that pain she was to beautiful and smart and kind and caring for it.

"Ha yeah like the police could hold him" Buffy barked out bitterly.

"What makes you think they couldn't."

"Easy I know him and his kind the police would get killed. And the police said they were attacked by a pack of wild animals" Buffy said. She knew he would hae to know her secret tonight. "Lucky he isn't human he isn't like you."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. She was not making any sense to him with what she was saying.

"He is a vampire not human" Buffy shook her head. "I am not crazy okay he is really one. How else do you think he could get away with all he did and not go to jail. He could kill them with a flick of his wrist."

"How do you know he is a vampire?" Lucky asked. He didn't believe her and he was starting to think she was a bit crazy beautiful but crazy.

"Stop looking at me like that I am not crazy I am not like Drusilla she was crazy. I know he is a vampire because I am a Vampire Slayer. I am the chosen one, the chosen one to hunt and kill his kind and other demons that threaten the world" she told him and looked down. "I am human but not a normal human I am stronger and I heal faster and I have more speed."

"Really and how can you prove all that to me." Lucky needed proof before he believed her.

"I mean how else do you think I got stabbed with wood. I kill vampires with stakes that are made of wood. I survied a life threatenign wound and healed in a few days. I hae no scar explain that."

"I..I can't" Lucky said after thinking a moment. "I mean it isn't normal for that to happen but maybe you are telling the truth."

"Listen see this railing I can break it in half" Buffy said. "You try to do it.":

Lucky stepped up and and tried to break it in half. He couldn't and he wondered how such a small woman could break it in half.

Buffy stepped up and tried to decide how to do it. She finaly had it. She put her hands under the top railing and start lifting. She soon had it bent up and it snapped and both pieces feel to the docks. "See and I can even bend metal" she said.

"Okay I can see you are different. But you have to know this is hard to wrap my head around" he said to her. "I have never met anyone like you or heard anyone like this."

"Tell me about it you should of heard and saw me the first time my first watcher Merrick told me I was the Slayer. I went to the cemetary with him and saw two rise and killed them both. That is when I knew it was for real and I changed. I wasn't a snobby cheerleader anymore I was Buffy a stronger woman and not as caring about the superfical things in life. Life is more important that anything living."

"I am sorry that you went throug that. How old were you?"

"I was 15 years old" Buffy said. "I have been fighting these things since I was 15. I am tired of it but I can't stop fighting. The only way I can rest is when I am dead. When I die another Slayer is called that is the only way another can be. So if I don't fight then this world goes to hell, the demons take over."

"If you kill vampires how come your ex is one?"

"He was one when I met him. He was differen then he had a soul and he was human in all the ways that mattered. But he changed after we made love he turned into that. He is cruel and sadistic and will hurt anyone to get to me. That includes you and any other friends I make here. It might be best if I leave" she said softly. "I always dated another vampire that would never hurt you, only if you hurt me. His name is Spike and he didn't have a soul but he was different he could love and was tender and gentle. He loved me and I loved him but he left with his ex Drusilla so she wouldn't hurt me he did it to keep me safe and alive.If I need help with Angel I just need to contact him and he will come and help me no matter what Drusilla does in return to him, he wants me to live and be safe and he will kill Angelus to make sure I am. And I am sure that he would want to meet you and give you some warnings to not hurt his Goldielocks his girl his Slayer as he use to call me.

"I will remember that not to hurt you. Wont'be hard though since I can not imagine hurting you ever. I am glad you came here though Buffy I do I am glad you let me know who you are all your secret. And I still like you, you are the same still beautiufl and smart and funny and you are the kind of person that would do anything to help another even sacrfice yourself. You are one a kind and that is a good thing.I like you and I want you to stay. I don't care about that I just want you to stay. I am falling for you Buffy Summers." Lucky stopped her and took her face in his hands and looked down at her with a tender look in his eyes.

"You do?" Buffy asked him amazed. She did not think he would still want her around after knowing all that. Lucky suprised her and he was a good man. One she knew that was good for her, a human male she could find happiness with. He understood her even though she is so different from others.

"Yes" Lucky whispered. He leaned his head down and his lips touched her gently in a carress and soon he was kissing her with all his feelings for her in the kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back letting her growing feelings for him come through. She kissed him like she never wanted to let go.

Angelus was in the shadow seeing this and growling. He would make sure that Buffy knew she was his and no one else. And the boy, that is all he was compared to him was a boy, Lucky Spencer would pay for putting his lips and hands on Buffy. "Soon you will be mine" he whispered. "And you Lucky Spencer will watch me take her and have my way with her before you die" he whispered harshly before melting into the shadows. The new couple continued to kiss with passion under the full pale moon.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or General Hospital they all belong to other people and companies.

**Chapter Eleven**

_Previously on Buffy Comes To Port Charles..._

_"Yes" Lucky whispered. He leaned his head down and his lips touched her gently in a carress and soon he was kissing her with all his feelings for her in the kiss. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back letting her growing feelings for him come through. She kissed him like she never wanted to let go._

_Angelus was in the shadow seeing this and growling. He would make sure that Buffy knew she was his and no one else. And the boy, that is all he was compared to him was a boy, Lucky Spencer would pay for putting his lips and hands on Buffy. "Soon you will be mine" he whispered. "And you Lucky Spencer will watch me take her and have my way with her before you die" he whispered harshly before melting into the shadows. The new couple continued to kiss with passion under the full pale moon._

After she had to breath Buffy pulled back for air. "Wow" she said. The kiss with him actually made her weak in the knees and light headed. No ones kiss has made her feel that way before. Pike's kisses made her feel like she was a woman because the passion inside of her was opening up. Angel's made her feel like a princess kissing her prince charming. Spike's kisses made her feel like she is all woman and primal and sexy and passionate. Lucky's kisses made her feel all of that all rolled into one feeling, a woman that was sexy and beautiful and smart and the only woman in the wrold for the man kissing her.

"Yeah" Lucky said to her and pushed a strand of hair beind her ears. "I have never experinced a kiss like that in my life."

"Honestly neitehr have I" Buffy said and blushed. These feelings made her feel like she could do anything. She knew that she could show who she really was inside to Lucky and he would still want her for who she was.

"Good I am glad" Lucky laid his forehead against hers. "I was afraid that you wouldn't be impressed since you have kissed other people before older men, well men older then me" he said to her. He has never been insecure with a girl before her. Now that he had her he did not want to give her up to anyone, and he wanted to do all the right things to make sure she stayed.

"I may have kissed others but so have you. I am measuring myself up to your past, they are your past since they were lacking something you wanted and needed for long term. Think of it that way, I am not with any of those guys I am here with you and now" Buffy whispered and stroked his cheek. She knew that Lucky loved others in his past but he would never compare her to them she knew that without him ever telling her so.

"I can tell you this much that Elizabeth and Sarah never made me feel the way you do. I love Elizabeth and lusted after Sarah. I am falling for you Buffy faster and harder then i have for any other girl in my life. I am scared by that I want to do all I can to make you happy and feel safe."

"Lucky I am touched by that but you don't need to think that you have to do so much for me. Just being yourself and being there for me is enough for me" Buffy said to him honestly smiling sweetly. "You have proved yourself to me when you accepted me for me after you knew what I was."

"Do others know your secret?"

"Yes Sonny and Emily" Buffy said. "I told Sonny he could tell Emily since it would be easier since she lives there and I wouldn't have to sneak around or lie or anything" she explained. "If anyone else finds out it will be because I want them to. That is what Carly hated that she knew I had a secret and she would never find out."

"Well she isn't one to tell secrets she would end up telling everyone else." Lucky knew Carly was his cousin but it was true. She would tell everyone to hurt the girl since she knew that Buffy was not intimdated by her like other people were.

"Well she is never going to find out so things are all good" Buffy smiled. She kissed him soflty on the lips and stroked his cheek when she pulled back.

"Well well if it isn't Buffy Summers" Carly said walking along the docks. She hard her arms crossed over her chest glaring at the girl. She never liked her she had a secret that she was never allowed in on and she felt like when she was around that Sonny was all about her and he was never into Carly. She would find out this secret one day and blow the other blond out of the water.

"Carly Corinthos or should I say the ex- Carly Corinthos" Buffy smirked. "I got to say Sonny did the right thing picking Emily over you. They really suit each other and they are so happy each time I see them together."

Carly knew that and hated it. Sonny was still suppose to love her even though she no longer wanted him. She was suppose to be the most wanted woman in Port Charles. But Buffy was compition. She was blond and younger and she already heard some of the guys say how hot she was the same guys that checked her out in the past. "Oh you know how he is he will get tired of her soon."

"If I am not mistaken I see wedding bells in their future. She might even give Sonny his first daughter. What a beautiful baby that would be combined with their looks" Buffy said.

Carly had no idea what to say so she moved onto something else. "I know Elizabeth hurt you but you stooped low to go with a blond whore."

"Yeah you should know what blond whores are like Carly" Buffy said. Lucky chuckled glad his girl could stand up for herself.

"She is right Carly you have no room to talk" Lucky said. "You maybe family but I can tell you. You have been with enough men yourself to join that club."

That is it she is going down. Buffy even truned Lucky her own family against her and Carly will not stand for anymore. "You two have a nice time at least till she leaves town. I mean I heard when things go rough with a old boy toy she ran."

"Shut up Carly you have no idea what the situation was about" Buffy said mad. She clinched her fist and unclinched them. Yes she ran from Sunnydale at first when Angel became Angelus and came back a month later but her friends forgave her as did her mother when they learned what happened.

Carly smirked when she saw she got to the girl. She waved and turned and left the docks satisfied she did her job for the day.

"I hate that woman" Buffy growled out after she was gone. "I wish I could hit her with all my strength but it is against my Slayer nature to. She isn't evil she is only a human with no heart" she sighed.

"Pay no attention to her she is mad she didnt' get to you talking about my ex's. She is not worth your time."

"I know I know" Buffy said. "I hate to say this but I am tried do you mind if you go ahead and take me home."

"Sure that is no problem" Lucky smiled. He put his arm around her waist and led her to his car and helped her in. "How did you like the date up till you ran into that guy?" He asked once he was behind the wheel.

"It was great" Buffy smiled. "I had a great time with you. I am looking forward to the next time."

"Oh trust me there will be a next time. How about monday we get lunch together?"

"That sounds good to me" Buffy said and smiled. "I am going to spend the day with Emily tommrow having a girls day so I am going to be busy all day. And that night I am going to do some patroling keep a eye on Angelus making sure people are okay."

"You becareful" Lucky said soflty. He took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I will I promise" Buffy said and smiled. As safe as a Slayer can be while patroling and fighting vampires and other demons she thought to herself. She knew that Lucky kind of had a idea of how dangerous her job was she wasn't ready to tell him how each night is a fight for her life.

"Good I don't want to los eyou now that you are in my life" Lucky kissed her knuckles. He drove along with her in a comfortable silence all the way to Sonny's. He pulled into the drive way and followed it to the guest house. He parked outside and turned and looked at her. "I will call you tommrow night before you go out."

"Okay I can't wait to hear your voice" Buffy said. She leaned in and kissed him soflty on the cheek. "Good night Lucky talk to you tommrow night." She got out of the car and rushed inside. She sat on the couch and replayed tonights events. He really wanted to be with her even though she wasn't normal.

Lucky was thinking over the night as he drove along. Sure Buffy isn't your typical woman but that is what drew him to her. She was so different and had this strenght inside and out that she can handle all the life throws at her. From what she told him she really could and it made him proud of his girl. His girl he hoped she thought of herself as his girl.

The next day she woke up early and got ready. Emily showed up a few hours later and they had a relaxing breakfast and she asked about the date between Buffy and Lucky. Buffy explained into her over breakfast and they were off for there day of shopping and the spa. It was a great day very relaxing just what she needed. That night she hummed as she got ready. When she zipped up her boots the phone rang. "Hello" she said when she picked it up.

"Hey" Lucky smiled. "Just called to say becareful again."

"I will I promise the evil out there should be aware. I have even more of a reason to live now" Buffy grinned.

"What is that reason?"

"You are in my life" Buffy said honestly and sweetly and sincerly.

"Call me when you get back in if I don't answer leave me a message to let me know your okay."

"I will I promise see you monday morning" Buffy said.

"See you then" Lucky smiled into the phone. He hung up the phone and turned on the ballgame and laid on the couch and watched it.

Buffy was out on the docks when she felt his presense. "Angelus you might as well come out" she sighed. "I know your there I can feel it."

"See you can still feel me" Angelus smirked stepping under a street light.

"Not like that I hate you I loved Angel not you. You have no soul your some monster."

"I proved that didn't I. Killing all your friend and enjoying your body even when you said no over and over. Ah the pain you felt made it all the better I can't wait to have you again lover."

"You will never have me" Buffy growled out. She pulled out a stake and glared at him.

"I will and don't worry tonight isn't the lucky night. Ah yes Lucky how is the boy? You with him now or what?"

"That is none of your conceren." She wanted to keep him safe as she could and that meant keeping from Angelus what her and Lucky were. She isn't even sure if they are together or not he never officaly asked her to be his girlfriend.

"And don't worry it is and I am keeping a eye on him. Well night lover" Angelus said going into vampire mode. His face changed to that of the monster that inhabited Angels body. He grabed Buffy and kissed her roughly and against her will on the lips. He pushed her to the ground and walked away smirking the whole time.

Buffy got up more worried Angelus was serious this time about what he wanted. He would change her but hurt her before that. She promised Lucky she would stay and she would, she would do anything in her power to keep her family and friends safe. She patroled a bit killing two vamps slowly and painfuly before heading home.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or General Hosptial.

Thanks everyone for the reviews I am really glad you are enjoying this story. Keep the reviews coming and let me know what you think.

**Chapter Twelve**

_Previously on Buffy Comes To Port Charles..._

_Buffy got up more worried Angelus was serious this time about what he wanted. He would change her but hurt her before that. She promised Lucky she would stay and she would, she would do anything in her power to keep her family and friends safe. She patroled a bit killing two vamps slowly and painfuly before heading home._

When she got home she called Lucky's cell phone and waited for him to answer. She was getting worried that he didn't answer. It did not help her encounter with Angel earlier had her worried. She prayed he would answer and it was answered a second latere. "Hey beautiful" Luckys voice said through the phone.

"Your okay" Buffy smiled and said relieved as she sank down on the couch in the living room.

"Of course why wouldn't I be. Is everything okay?" he asked hearing her tone of voice. It amazed him he could read her the way he could already.

"I just had a run in with Angelus" Buffy said. "Lucky he is going to come after you. He wants me and he will kill you to get to me" she whispered. "Are you sure you want to be in my life after hearing that?"

"More sure then ever you need a rock. I will be that rock that will always anchor you to this world and be by your side no hurting you or betraying you" Lucky said. And he did mean that he was falling for her and it would be physically impossible for him not to be around her.

"Oh Lucky you have no idea what you are getting into" Buffy said. "I mean speaking of us what are we? Friends or a couple?"

"I want you to be my girl that is if you want to be" Lucky said.

"Of course I want to be your girl" Buffy smiled and giggled. She was happy for tonight she could forget about Angel and what he said to her.

"Then it is settle your my girl" Lucky said. "Now get some sleep babe I will see you at work tommrow?"

"Yeah I work tommrow" Buffy said. "I will see you then my handsome prince." She hung up the phone and smiled happily. It seemed Port Charles is what she needed and she knew her friends would be happy for her and glad of her decision.

She went and got ready for bed and fell asleep quickly.The next morning she woke up and showered and got ready for work. She wore a pair tight hip hugging jeans and a pink tank top with a little white jacket over it ad put on her pink heels. She joined Emily and Sonny with the boys for breakfast.

"I was thinking you need your space as a young woman" Sonny said after they all got done eating. "How about you move into the penthouse tonight after work."

"That would be great" Buffy grinned. "It would be easier to come in go to with less people wondering why she was going back to the guest house in the middle of the night.

"I will let the building know your coming over tonight then to move in." Sonny knew she would say yes and only had to call and confirm she would be there at a certian time. "You might need to get some new furniature."

"Yeah we can go at lunch and get it" Emily grinned. "We can make it all girly for you" she giggled.

"Great I can't wait. Lunch we can go and get everything. And trust me I can get it all I need a two hour lunch" Buffy giggled. "I am a expert shopper. Can I have sent there so I can fix it up tonight night being friday and all?"

"Yes that would be fine" Sonny said. "And you call us if you need help."

"Oh I will ask Lucky I am sure he won't be able to resist he is girlfriend."

"Your a couple?" Emily asked. She grinned and hugged Buffy and kissed her on the cheek. "I am so happy for you, you two are perfect for each other" she said excitly. "We have to go out to dinner one night so the guys can sit and talk and get to know each other better."

"Okay I always like a girls night out" Buffy told Emily honeslty. "Well I should head out see you at lunch Em and see you later Sonny" Buffy waved before leaving. At work she told Lucky the news that she would be closer to him and he could come to her place more often. And then lunch came and the two hours flew by in fact since she was doing such a great job Mac gave her a extra hour. After work she told Lucky she would see him in a bit and went home and packed up her stuff. At the penthouse she began sitting it up as she waited on Lucky.

When he got there he knocked on the door and waited for her to answer. When she opened the door he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "Mac knows were dating and doesn't mind. As long as we don't act all lovey dovey at work."

"That is no problem" Buffy said after kissing him back. "I am there to do a job and a job I will do" she said. "We can save our kisses and such for after work and lunch" she told him. "So I bet Jesse was happy for us." She could tell from the first meeting Jesse kept hinting at her and Lucky being together.

"Yeah he can't wait for you to meet Maxie. Now he says we can all go out and hang out and do stuff together as couples. It was nice of Sonny letting you have this place" Lucky said as he saw what she did so far.

"Yeah he wants me to have my space and indpendence he knows I am use to that" Buffy said. And she was grateful for it, it made her life easier. "I am getting a painter to come in tommrow. The walls are gonna be white the kitchen yellow the bathrooms blue and my room pink the other ones I am leaving pale blue and a dark green."

"So you will have it the way you want by the end of the weekend" Lucky grinned. "I can't wait to get a tour when it is all done."

"Oh you will get a private tour" she winked at him. He helped her with her stuff that night and they had dinner together watching tv. Then he went home to be and Buffy got ready for bed. The next day was busy with painters in and out and that night it was all done. The furinature was in place and it was perfect. The first ones there to check it out was Sonny and Emily they were on their way out of a town a few days. They told her how much they loved hte place and they would call her while away. The second vistor was a suprise.

"Carly" Buffy said drly. "Why are you at my door?"

"What have you done to my house?" she demanded pushing her way in and looking around. "What makes you think you can come in here and change it all. This is me and Sonny's place."

"You and Sonny don't have a place him and Emily do. In fact they are off on a romantic getaway right now. Now I suggest you leave before I call the guards" Buffy said holding the door open.

"You have not heard the last of me Buffy Summers" Carly said. "I always get what I want and I want Sonny back and this place. Be warned I am not a woman to mess with."

"No you be warned Carly" Buffy said in a cold tone. "I won't let you bully me around or push me around. I know what kind of woman you are and you were never good enough for my Uncle. He loves Emily so you will leave them alone and you will never come back here. If I hear of you doing or saying anything to them or stepping foot on this floor I will kick yoru ass till it is black and blue."

Carly glared and thought how could that child talk to her like that. She would pay and she would that Carly was not someone to mess with, she fights back and always wins. She saw Lucky at the door and smirked. "See Lucky that is the kind of girl you have a mob princess that uses volence."

"Better then a ex mob queen that can't move on" Buffy said.

"Carly get over your issues with Buffy and everyone else. She is my girlfriend and you won't talk to her like that. And don't play the family card you don't act like your family" Lucky had enough of Carly looking at Buffy like she was not good enough.

"Now remember what I said and I mean it I will do it" Buffy slammed the door in the other womans face and kissed Lucky. "You were wonderful back there. You let me handle her, her face was the best part she could of caught flies" she giggled.

"I like the fact you stand up for yourself and don't let anyone push you around espically someone that has done it to so many people." Lucky held her close not letting her go. "You know you are a mob princess."

"Yeah I have always been but I dont' care. I will take over for my father one day and I really don't want to. In fact I am going to let someone handle it for me while I run the actual real life business" she shrugged. She was going to get out of the mob completely once she could and she knew Sonny wanted to do the same.

"Well that is good to know that I don't have to worry about you so much. Now this place looks great" he said holding her as he looked around. "Definaly you I would say that Buffy my beautiful girlfriend lives here."

"You just love calling me your girlfriend" she said and giggled.

"You are right I do" he grinned. He kissed the tip of her nose. "How can I not since I am the luckiest man in the world that you want me and only me."

She kissed him and pulled him down on the couch. They had a heated make out sessions till she had to chill. "Okay don't need to rush thing" she laughed. "What your kisses do to me though makes me just want to take that big step."

"I am not pressuring you for that. I would be lying if I said you did not turn me on because you do" he said to her honestly and stroked her cheek. "But you let me know when you want to take that step babe."

"Okay I will let you know in more ways then one" she winked at him. "Now about I show you the rest of the place since you have just seen the living room." She got up and took his hand and gave him a tour of the downstairs and the upstairs.

"Who knows maybe one day one these rooms will hold a little baby" he said as he checked out the room across the hall from her.

Buffy looked down painfuly. "Lucky you know what I am, Slayers don't usually have kids we die young. And I don't want to leave a child behind" she bit her bottom lip.

"I still don't know to much about a Slayer just what you told me. But Buffy if you lasted this long you will have a long life ahead of you. You can't let any fear hold you back from what you want. If you want a family have on" he looked deep into her eyes. "We can have one."

"I want a family with you so bad but I am not sure. I need time to think on that honestly. I mean we just started dating and you are talking about a family. If I can live through Angelus again I know nothing can be hard to beat after him."

"I know you can win your a strong girl inside and out" he said and stroked her cheek. "Lets go downstairs and watch some tv" he took her hand and led her back down the steps. He turned on a movie and halfway through she fell asleep.

She dreamed of Angel of course telling her to move on and be happy. He wanted that for her and she knew that he would want and that he would like Lucky. Suddenly he morphed into Angelus and she saw all of her friends die again and he began to violate her body and she cried out no stop Angelus stop no your hurting me and she felt herself wake up in a sweat. She looked up at Lucky a scared look in her eyes.

"Buffy" he said. "What were you dreaming I just heard you screaming no stop." He saw her face and how scared she was and knew deep down inside it wasn't a dream. "Or was this something that really happened that haunts you in your dreams?"

"I dreamed of Angel he was happy for me and wanted me to move on but I dreamed of that day that changed my world. He killed my friends all over again and then he raped me viciosuly over and over again. I have never hated someone so much in my life, he is nothing but the monster wearing Angel's face" she said and began to sob. The only thing Lucky could do was hold her so that was what he did. He let her get it all out. He wished he could hurt this man for hurting Buffy like this. Raping someone is the worst thing you can do you take away apart of them and Buffy has to work to gain it back if she ever gets it back again.

"Promise me you won't go out alone at night?" Buffy begged him after her tears have dried. "I can not live if anything happened to you."

"I promise I won't" he said and stroked her back. "I will do all I can to stay safe and you do the same."

"I will stay safe as I can" she said. "I do have to go out and win this fight. I will hurt but I heal it takes a lot to kill me. I have died once and already came back. I will come back to you every night" she whispered and looked deep into his eyes. They began to kiss softly and passionatly and soon got lost in each others arms.

A few hours later and a few thousand kisses later Lucky went home and Buffy got changed for bed and fell asleep. She did not have any dreams thankfully and slept fully. The next two weeks passed by quickly it seemed Angelus was quiet and leaving her alone and her and Lucky spent most evenings together in her place.

She had no idea that Angelus was watching and her waiting. He was going to her feel safe before he attacked. That is what would hurt her the most when she least expects it. He would save the boy for later. But he would go after her and and show her by usig her body who she belongs to. And then his mark would be on her and that boy Lucky Spencer would stay away from her and if not Angelus would kill him then change her, or he would change the boy and watch with pleasure the horror that would cross her face when she realized.

Another week passed and Buffy and Lucky were relaxed and having a wonderful time together. It has been a month they have been together and it is the happies she has been in a long time. She was still close with Emily and was becoming closer to Maxie and she was glad Lucky was getting to know Sonny better. It all changed one night she was walking home along the docks. She was hit in the back of her head and she tried to open her mouth and cry out but her world went dark before she could get anything out.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Buffy The Vampire Slayer or General Hosptial. Buffy belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon and General Hospital belongs to ABC.

Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts. I am so glad that everyone is loving this story that means a lot to me. Keep on reading and enjoying the story.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Previously on Buffy Comes To Port Charles..._

_Another week passed and Buffy and Lucky were relaxed and having a wonderful time together. It has been a month they have been together and it is the happies she has been in a long time. She was still close with Emily and was becoming closer to Maxie and she was glad Lucky was getting to know Sonny better. It all changed one night she was walking home along the docks. She was hit in the back of her head and she tried to open her mouth and cry out but her world went dark before she could get anything out._

Buffy woke up with a groan. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the muted light. She began to check out where she was when she was fully awake. She was handcuffed by her hands and feet to a bed and the room was all black and sudective. She instictivly knew that this was Angelus's room and tried to break free from the handcuffs.

"You won't get free lover they are magicaly enhanced" Angelus strode into the room. He was wearing a pair of black tight leather pants and a red shirt unbuttoned. "I had them specialy made so you wouldn't be able to get free."

"Let me go you jerk" Buffy glared. "When I get free I am going to make you wish you were a pile of dust" she growled out. She hated feeling helpless she cried out and tried to break out of the handcuffs once again.

"Just give up your not getting out lover till I am done with you" he said. He sat on the bed and stroked her face. "You are so beautiful Buffy" he said. "I am going to show you that you belong to me and only me. No man can touch you but me" he said.

"No I am not yours I have not been yours in forever" she said. "I love Lucky Spencer and he has touched me many times" she said to taunt him. Her and Lucky only have kissed but Angelus does not know that and doesn't need to know that. "And I want him to touch me all over."

"You bitch" Angelus said and vamped out. He backhanded her across the face. "You will never say his name in front of me again. You are only going to remember my touch for now on" he said. He ripped her clothes off of her and stared at her nude body.

"Still as sexy and gorgeous as ever" he said. He ran his hands down her body and felt her shiver. He wanted to think it was in desire, but she was actaully doing it in disgust. He kissed her and laughed when she bit his lip. "Impatient are we." He stood and began to undress himself.

"No no not again please no please" Buffy begged. She began to cry she could take anything but being raped again. She hated him for it and she would make him pay but she knew this would be worse then it ever was. "Angelus no" she cried out as he landed on top of her.

He was determined to mark her as his so all would know who Buffy Summers really belonged to. He took her roughly over and over again. She was bit all over and left bite marks and some welt. He made it hurt even worse then last time. When he was done he decided to have some fun with other things. He beat her with a belt seeing her have welts and bleeding. "You are so hot looking like this."

Buffy glared at him. She couldn't speak her lips were swollen and bleeding in places. She knew her eye was black and blue her jaw multicolored and swollen. Soon the pain got to be to much and passed out. She did not know that he continued to rape and beat her.

Lucky was looking at his watch anxiously, Buffy was suppose to be meet him a hour ago at his place. He finaly called Sonny and he talked to Buffy before she left the penthouse. He told him he has not heard from her and both men started to worry. They met up in front of Lucky's and decided to start searching.

"Did you find her?" Lucky asked three hours later.

"No I didn't" Sonny said. He was mad and he wanted to hurt Angelus if he could. He knew that he was the one that had her. "Angelus has her. He has to otherwise she would not be hard to find."

"I will kill him" Lucky said. "First he killed her friends and raped her now he has her doing god knows what to her" he yelled. "I should of been here first I should have protected her" he said. "I should have been able to stop this."

"We will find her" Sonny promised a deadly look in his eyes. "I think though Buffy will kill him and I am going to let her" he said. He prayed this monster did not kill her first though he did not know what he would do if he lost Buffy after he lost his sister Joyce.

"Wake up lover" Anglus said to Buffy as she was waking up again. "I must say I have been enjoying you tonight. I am going to keep you all day now back to what we were doing." For the rest of they day it passed in a blurr of rapes and beatings and him craving his name on her shoulder with his teeth. "Time for you to go and show the world what I did to you" he said he pushed her out of his home naked.

Buffy walked down the street looking like death walking. She only made it a few blocks when she passed out. Soon a car came by and saw the girl. "Oh my" the woman said when she got out and saw the girl. This was not how Brenda Barrett wanted to make her entrance back into town. She picked the girl up and laid her in the backseat not knowing if she was dead or alive. At the hosptial she flagged down a doctor and soon the girl was taken away.

"Brenda" Robin said shocked. She hugged her best friend and Brenda told her why she was there.

"Did you say blond?" Robin asked. She remembered Lucky calling around to see if anyone has seen Buffy. "I will be right back." She rushed away to find out who the girl was and came back thirty mintues later shell shocked. "I have to call Lucky."

"Lucky Spencer how come?" Brenda asked. She had a feelign she has missed a lot being out of town this long.

"That is his girlfriend in there she was raped and beated repeatly no one has ever seen someone so bad before here it has made us sick I can't go back in and see her." Robin went and called Lucky and told him Buffy was in the hosptial.

"I have to go I was going to stay in town but I got a call my agent has a job for me out of town" Brenda said. "Bye Robin" she hugged and left. She left town in a hurry and she did not know when she would be back again she felt like she did not know anyone in Port Charles anymore.

"Was that Buffy?" Sonny asked Lucky when he hung up the phone.

"Yes she is in the hosptial. Robin wouldn't tell me why or anything" Lucky raced to his car. Sonny got in the passangert seat and called Emily to meet them there. At the hospital Lucky parked the car and ran inside without a word to Sonny. "Where is she?" he demanded of Robin.

"Lucky they are working on her still she lost a lot of blood" Robin said.

"What" Sonny yelled. "Tell us what happened."

"Lets talk over here" Robin led the two men to the couch and had them set down. "We don't know what happen but we can only guess. She came in covered in blood barely recognizable she still isn't cleaned up. She was raped many times over" she said sadly.

Lucky broke down in angry tears. "Can we see her?"

"I will see" Robin said to him. "I will be right back" she got up and went to talk to Patrick.

"How can this happen to her? She has been through so much she doesn't need this" Sonny said. "I should of had guards on her at least she could of had a chance to get away" he said.

"No it is my fault I should of stayed by her side" Lucky said. "It is all my fault that she is lying in that room."

Robin came back and cleared her throath. "Sonny, Lucky you can see her. I should warn you she is going to look different and she is in a lot of pain she is asleep right now" she explained. "Patrick feels she is going to stay in here for a few weeks. To make sure she is healing okay and can get some counsling from what they have seen she has been through the worse they have seen." She was explaining all this while she escorted them down the hall to Buffy's private room. When they were at the door she pushed it open and let them go in. "One of you can stay over night."

"Thank you Robin" Sonny said letting Lucky go in first. "Thank you so much keep a eye on here when we are not around" he said and hugged her.

"Buffy" Lucky said seeing her. She did not look like the Buffy he knew but she was still beautiful in his eyes. He went to her bed and took her hand. "I should of been there I should be hurt not you. Please be okay baby I need you. I love you already and I want to tell you that."

Sonny heard the words of the young man and smiled. He did love his niece and he knew he would treat Buffy the way she should be treated. He saw his niece and couldn't stop the tears. She was so black and blue and bruised he has never seen anyone hurt as bad as her. He took the other seat next to her. He took her other hand in his he just needed to feel contact to her.

"Sonny I am going to make him pay for this I don't care if he is a vampire or not he is going to pay" Lucky said his eyes shining with tears of pain and anger.

"Lucky I feel the same way. But we have to be here for her right now she will need us. I won't let anyone but us near her no men no other women but the ones we know and trust. When you need a break call me and I will set with her."

"Thanks Sonny but I won't be far from her side to much. I am going to put in a leave of absense at the station. I am sure Mac will understand."

There was a knock at the door and Emily walked in. "Oh my gosh" she put a hand on her mouth. She raced to Buffy side and looked at Sonny and Lucky. "Who did this to her?"

"Her ex Angelus" Lucky said bitterly. He has yet to let get of her hand. Soon they were all silenty sitting just watching Buffy. Sonny was grateful she was just breathing, Lucky hoped that she could get over this but he knew she would never be the same. Emily held Sonny's hand wishing she could take her new friends pain away.

"I am sorry to interupt" Mac stuck his head in. "I got the call at the station and wanted to see how she is. I talked to Patrick and Robin and the nurses. We will find this sick freak that did this to her" he has taken a shine to Buffy getting to know her through work and Lucky. She has become like a daughter to him. He looked her over getting angry at seeing the shape she is in. "Has she woken up yet?"

"No they figure she will sleep all night that is what Robin told me before I came back here" Emily said. "When she said that it would be hard to see her like this I had no idea" she said and sighed. "I just want her to wake up and be the old Buffy but she won't ever be the same."

"She will heal and get back to herself eventually. She has lived through watching her friends die and being raped before" Lucky said. He knew Mac knew the basics like that so they would not give away any information. And the three knew that he could not know who did this to her she woudl need to take care of this herself.

"If you find out anything let me know and Lucky if you want time off that is fine you will get paid" Mac said and patted him on the back.

"Thanks I will take you up on that offere" he said. "Thanks Mac."

Mac left the room then so it was just the three of them and Buffy. A few hours later Emily and Sonny left with the promise the Lucky would call them when Buffy wakes up. Lucky sat there and held her hand and looked at her. He could not get over how much damage was done to her physically it killed him to see her like this. He was scared to know how much damage was done mentally. "Oh Buffy I wish I could of protected you from this. I should have I should have been there and protected you some way. Heck I should have been the one lying beat up in the hosptial bed not you. You do not deserve this Buffy your the most wonderful woman I have met. I love you Buffy Summers" he whispered.

There was clapping from the door way and he stood up in front of Buffy protectivly. "Well boy must say you do love her. To bad she is mine and I don't ever let anyone else have what is mine. I even marked her when you see her shoulder you will see" he said evily and laughed. "I am not here to hurt her anymore but got to say that was fun hearing her scream and beg for her life and ask me to stop over and over again. That is a dream come true for me" he said. He put the flowers in his hand by the chair. "Tell her I stopped by when she wakes up I am sure she would be happy to know I care so much" he smirked and turned and started to leave.

"You leave her alone you monster. You have done enough to her. You kill her friends in front of her then you rape her now you rape and beat her till she is like this. She will never be the same because of you but I can tell you this much I sitll love her. I would die to protect her. I would rather be where she is" Lucky said anger radiating off of him in waves. "Never never come back here again or you will be sorry and I won't be the only one we can get a whole angry mob after you in this town. Where do you live in a nice house what happens if there is a fire during the day you can't go anywhere."

"Boy do not threaten me unless you are willingly to go through with it" Angelus growled out. He did not like being threatened by some human boy.

"Oh trust me it is not a threat it is a promise" he said a stealy look in his eyes. And he would and he knew that he could do it without getting caught that was the good thing. "And I know how to do it and not get caught" he said.

"I believe you boy but it takes a lot to kill me and you don't have the guts to" Angelus siad. "I need to go before I get caught up in my meal and forget the sunset" he said. "Tell my lover hello for me when she wakes up" he said and walked out of the room with a smile on his face.

When he was gone Lucky visably relaxed. He threw the flowers away and picked up the phone and called Sonny. "Sonny that guy Angelus was just here. He was telling me how he loved what he did to Buffy and how it felt and how she was his and he marked her shoulder." He peeked at her shoulder under the blanket. "He carved his name on her somehow and this isn't some tattoo that can be removed."

"Is he there now?"

"No he left after I threatened him myself" Lucky said.

"Good maybe he will stay away. So just to be safe someoen has to be with her all the time who knows what he would do to her if he had the chance" Sonny said. "Just let me know when you want me or Emily to take over."

"I will but I will proably be here every night. I feel gulity for what happened that it is my fault and I will protect her" he said determined.

"Your a good man Lucky Spencer my niece is lucky to have you. Keep a eye on her and call me later when she wakes up and tell me how she is."

"I will talk to you later Sonny" he said and hung up the phone. He went back to sitting by her side when there was a knock at the door.'

"Lucky it is me Patrick and Robin is with me" Patrick said and walked through the door with Robin behind him. "Has she woke up yet?"

"No she hasn't how much longer do you think she will sleep?"

"We are hoping that she sleeps all night. She proably will. All her body has been through mentally and emtionaly and physically it shut down. It is going to make sure she has time to heal" Patrick explained as Robin checked out her vitals.

"Patrick did you see on her shoulder?"

"Yes Robin I did. The sick freak carved his name on her and it looks like with teeth or something else. So that will never come off. I don't know how to tell the poor woman I know if it was me and I was a woman it happened to that I wouldn't want that on me."

"Oh no" Robin said. She wished they could come up with some maricale to get it off her body.

"I will tell her" Lucky said. "I can try and keep her calm. She trust me so it might be easier for me."

"Lucky if you want us here with you we can. We can have sedatives on hand in case she starts freaking out. It is best she sleep for a few days and then she can face what she went through" Robin said stepping back to Patricks side. "One of us will be in to check in on her in four hours" she said.

"Thank you Patrick and Robin thank you so much" Lucky told them. "You have taken wonderful care of her I am sure she will be glad you were the ones to be her doctor to. And tell the nurses thank you for me also" he said. He watched them leave after saying good bye. He sat on the chair by her bed and he looked at her and soon he was asleep still holding her hand.

Buffy groaned when the sun hit her face. She winced as she felt pain through her body. She knew that this time it would take time to heal he did to much damage to heal over night. She looked around and saw she was in the hosptial and then saw Lucky. She smiled at him sleepily she was still tired. She closed her eyes and was soon back to sleep.

When Lucky woke up the sun was up high and she was still sleeping. He got up and left the room to get a drink. He knew it would be fine since the sun was up. As he was walking back to the room he heard screaming and Robin and Patrick raced by him. He knew it was Buffy and he ran after them into the room.

She was screaming in her sleep inchorently but it looked like she was having a violent nightmare. He went to her side as the others tried to wake her. "Buffy it is me Lucky your in the hosptial safe and sound" he whispered in her. That woke her up and she looked at him with terror in her eyes.

"Lucky" she said and broke down. She began to sob she would never be the same Buffy Summers like she was before. She hate Angelus she hated that she was a Slayer. If she was normal she would never come across him.

Lucky looked at Patrick and Robin as they left the room quietly. They felt sorry for the small blond she would have a lot of recovery not just physically also emotionaly and mentaly. He just held Buffy as she cried and repeated things over and over again. After she was calm and drinking he called Sonny and told him she was awake.

"Sit by me please" Buffy said to Lucky. She needed him near she felt safe when she was with him. She did not know how she would be able to feel safe again. This is just as bad if he changed her into a vampire to. "Lucky I am sorry I let this happen to me. I should of been able to get out but he had the handcuffs magically altered so I couldn't break free."

"It is not your fault it is okay I am here" he put his arm around her. "You wom't ever be hurt again I promise you that" he said. "I am not leaving you alone and when I can't be here Sonny or Emily will."

"No I can't have you risk your life for me any of you. I should pack up and run change my hair and name and eyes everything" Buffy said. "It is best for everyone that way he won't know where I am and you can be safe."

"We want to do this we love you Buffy" Lucky looked down at her and stroked her arm. "We all love you and want you to stay."

"I will think about it" Buffy finaly said.

"That is better." He knew he could convience her to stay. "And when you feel better if you want to talk about what happened you can if you want to of course."

"What did the doctors say?"

"That they have never seen anyone raped and beat like you."

"Then you know what happened" Buffy said stiffly. She wanted to forget it happened to her she just wanted to forget and move on. She wanted to push this to the back of her mind so she would not have to think about it.

"Buffy one day you have to face" he said gently. "I am worried for you" he said to her honestly.

"I will be fine he raped me before not as bad then but he did. I moved on I healed I will I don't need to talk about or think about it do it" she said to him. She wouldn't go talkto some shrink about it they did not really care about her or she wouldn't talked to him because it would hurt him to much when he heard it.

"Buffy please just think about it think about talking to someone" Lucky pleaded with her. He eyes looked into her hers and they were begging her to say yes that is what would make him happy.

"Fine I will think about it no promises" she said flatly. She had no intention of doing it and she knew that he had to know that she was just saying it because she knew that he what he needed to hear to be okay.

"Thank you how about you get some more sleep I will be right here." Lucky held her hand and leaned ovre and stroked her hair with his hand. He kissed her soflty on the lips and sat back. "You look exhuasted babe so sleep I won't leave the room."

Buffy nodded and closed her eyes and willed her body to sleep. She was tired becasue of how hard it was to sleep peaceful all the way to how her body was feeling and how mentaly she was just broken. She started out with a peaceful dream of being with her friends and it morphed into a nightmare of Angelus killing them and raping her the first time. She soon was dreaming of what happened just hours earlier and was screaming and fighting him.

Lucky paniced when he saw her begin to thrash. Someone came into help him but when he touched her Buffy in her sleep threw him off of her and he hit the wall and went down. Quickly he called in Patrick to give her a sedative.

"Can you get her to calm down so I can give here this?" he asked Lucky. This girl was strong and he figured it was what she was going through in her dreams and all she has been through.

"Buffy Buffy it is Lucky I am here calm down honey" he whispered into her ear. Slowly he saw her begin to relax and her screams and cries turned into painful whimpers.

"Thanks Lucky we are glad you are here to calme her down" he gave her the sedative in her arm and soon she was just layig there sleeping. "Has she said anything about what happened?" he asked once he was done.

"No and she refused to talk about. She says she can deal with it herself and move past it without even thinking about it. That has me worried honestly I know she needs to deal with it to heal" he said and sighed and sat down and ran his hands through his hair. "Any advice?"

"Just keep on trying to get her to talk. I will tell Lainey what happened so she can be on stand by" he told Lucky. He patted the mans shoulder knowing he was in much pain as the blond in the bed.

"Thank you Patrick and thanks for helping her sleep."

"I will perscribe some sleeping pills when she goes home. That way she can get some sleep at home to so he her body can heal while she rest. I will check back in the morning" he said as he left the room.

Lucky just held her hand the rest of the night only sleeping a few hours. He blinked when the sunlight hit his face and he sat up and saw Buffy was awake. "Sorry did not mean to fall asleep."

"It is okay you needed sleep" Buffy smiled at him. She had already had her breakfast while he was sleeping.

"Did you eat yet?"

"Yeah about a half hour ago. I let you sleep you needed it."

The rest of the day they watched tv and talked about anything but what happened. He wouldn't try and broach the subject again until they left this place. She might feel more comfortable at home to talk. They had people in and out all day and Sonny and Emily came for a few hours before she had to get to work and he had to do some stuff at the coffee warehouse. At the end of the end of the day she did fall asleep and it was the same thing that night nightmares Lucky had to calm her down and get sedatvies. By the end of the week that was the commone routine. Friday evening Lucky came in to take her home and saw her crying on the bed shaking. He looked down and saw black roses fallen on the floor with a note. He picked it up and read what it said. 'Lover I hope you had a good stay in the hosptial I would of came by to see you but I couldn't. I will be watching you and I can't wait to do all we did already I hope it was good for you as it was for me. Remember Lover your mine, Angelus.'

"Is that who I think it is from?" He asked her the note still in his hands.

"Yes he won't ever leave me alone" she sobbed out. He let her cry and figured once she was asleep he would carry her out of here. A hour later she had fallen asleep crying. Her face was still different colors in places but was no longer swollen it looked almost back to normal. He left the hosptial and put her in the car and got her stuff from the nurse and drove her home. Two hours later she was home and in her bed sleeping and he stayed in the living room listening making sure she was okay.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all your reviews for this story and for all the story alerts that I have gotten for it. Keep both of them coming I really want to know what you all think.

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer the best show ever belongs to the creatvie Joss Whedon and the writing and directing and acting team for the show when it was on UPN and then the CW network. General Hospital does not belong to me either it belongs to the ABC writers and directors and actors of the best soap on daytime tv.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Previoulsy on Buffy Comes To Port Charles..._

_"Yes he won't ever leave me alone" she sobbed out. He let her cry and figured once she was asleep he would carry her out of here. A hour later she had fallen asleep crying. Her face was still different colors in places but was no longer swollen it looked almost back to normal. He left the hosptial and put her in the car and got her stuff from the nurse and drove her home. Two hours later she was home and in her bed sleeping and he stayed in the living room listening making sure she was okay._

Buffy woke up the next day and stretched. Last night was the first night she could sleep all night with no nightmares. She instictivl knew Lucky was tehre, she always was drawn to him her body and mind and soul knew when he was near her even if it is only in the same home or building. She slipped her legs out of the bed and slipped her feet into her slippers and put on her robe. She walked down the steps and followed the smells of cooking breakfast into the kitchen. "Hey" she said softly.

Lucky turned and smiled at Buffy. He thought she looked so beautiful even with all she has been through the last week and a half. He leaned over and took her hand and squeezed it. He did not kiss her he wanted her to make the first move she has been skittish like a baby kitten since that monster did this to her. "Hey you look rested. How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept great espically with the medication that Patrick put me on. The sleeping pills are really knocking me out and keeping the dreams at bay" she admited. She sat down at the table and looked up at him. "Thanks for sticking by me through all my crazyness" she said and smiled softly.

"I would not want to be anywhere else" Lucky said putting waffles on there plates. "I want to be here for you always and as long as you will let me be here for you."

"Are you sure I mean I am not the saftest person to be around. I ended up having to kill friends when I first found out I am the Slayer when they were turned then I had to watch Angelus" she shivered at the name and wrapped her arms around herself and ran her hands up and down her arms. "I had to watch him kill my best friends."

"Well that does not matter to me. I want to be here for you Buffy Summers. I can not imagine being anywhere but here with you in this moment helping you through all this. I am going to be your protector so you no longer have to feel you are alone and have to take care of everything."

"Well somethings you can not kill it has to be on me. But the human things I will let you protect me" Buffy said. When he sat next to her she reached over and took his hand and in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I want you here with me Lucky" she said and looked deep into his eyes.

"Here you go" he said and passed her they syrup. He put some on his waffles smiling he was o happy to hear her say what she did. She just might be in love with him the same way that he was in love with her.

"Thank you" Buffy smiled and took the syrup and poured it all over her waffles. She took a sip of her organe juice and began to eat her waffles. "These are excellent Lucky thank you for making them" she said after she swallowed the first warm delicous bite.

"I am glad you like them, I figured you need real food after that stuff the hosptial calls food" he said and chuckled. He has had hosptial food before and knew it definatly was not the good stuff.

"True true" she said and laughed. "That stuff is never good wherever you go" she told him. She has been in those places more times then she can count she could have a investment in hosptials and make a lot of money.

"So I assume with your life you have been in one on a lot?"

"Yeah more times then I can count. I still hate the places though, when I was little my cousin was killed. Come to find out it was Der Kindastad, Child Death, that did it. And in Sunnydale I got a bad bad flu and was put in the hospital and killed him, it could of killed me taking the flu strain but I did it and happy to say he is dead so kids are safe" Buffy said.

"I have to get use to your stories I have never talked to anyone that had these kind of stories int here life" he chuckled. "It is interesting how you are so casual about death and stuff. Like it is so normal like it does not scare you."

"Oh it scares me all right since I do not know how I am going to die. I do not know if it is going to be natrual or if it is going to be supernatrual. I want natrual but the only way I get that is if I stop fighting and I can't do that. I am the Slayer and I have to save the world many times over" Buffy said after eating some more of her breakfast.

"How come you can't quit?" Lucky asked and ate some more of his food. He kind of understood what it was like being the Slayer and stuff but he did not get it all. "Don't you have a choice?"

"No I have no choice. If I don't fight then people die and there blood is on my hands. It is my destiny I can't fight it. I tried to once and it just followed me and I had to do it. The only way I can rest is if I die and the next Slayer is called. Which died once already I was brought back by my friend and that Slayer died so there is just me" Buffy said and told him. "I can not stop being the Slayer because if I do people die and I can't stand that thought."

"I get it now it is who you are" Lucky said. "You are Buffy but youre also the Slayer. It is inside of you and if you can't do it you are lost and have no purpose."

"Yes that is it" Buffy said. "It is who I am. I am not the kind of person that cowers away from problems I face them head on and fight to get through anything. That is why once I heal it is over he dies" she said in a cold deadly voice.

"Are you sure it is a good idea to face him?"

"Yes I can't run scared he loves that I am scared. I am done being scared. Angelus is going to be fighting the Slayer not Buffy Summers. He is going to see what I am really about. I will kill him for me and all he has did and for my friends" she said to him.

"I know I can't stop you so whatever you do be careful" Lucky said. He was worried for her yet he knew he could not stop her even if he wanted to.

"I promise I will I am always careful. I know him and how he moves so I have the upper hand. He thinks he knows me but I have changed and I have been training harder and have picked up some new movies. I just am still sore so I am going to take it easy for a few weeks before I get back to training." Buffy moved a bit and winced when she moved her shoulder to hard.

"Are you okay?" Lucky asked on alert right away.

"It is just my shoulder where he decided to put his name, it is sore" Buffy said honestly. "It sucks that I am not going to be able to get this removed like I hoped to get the one on my neck removed soon" she said.

"I wondered what that was. You up for telling the story?" he asked as he gathered up there dirty dishes and put themin the sink.

"Yeah I mean its not normal of course" Buffy laughed and stood up and grabbed her juice. She walked back into the living room and sat with her legs curled up under her and she waited for him to join her on the couch. When he sat down she smiled at him. "Okay well my watcher Rupert Giles, we all called him Giles had a friend Ethan Rayne. And they had a group of friends in England they were into dark magice at one time growing up as teenagers. And they envoked this demon Egyphon and he was so strong he did not fully die. And it killed his friends and he can inhabit dead or uncouncious bodies so like the last one came to get Giles he died before he could reach him so it was just Giles and Ethan left. And Ethan the spineless coward he is didn't want to die cause of his actions well he can die and I don't care" she said and shrugged. "Well there was a fight in the library and Giles girlfriend Jenny was knocked uncouncous and it jumped into her body and no one knew it. The demon fought Giles and while she fought him Ethan had me knocked out and tied up and tattoo the mark on me and used acid to take it off his skin. In the end we killed the demon Jenny lived and Ethan ran and I am stuck with this" she said. She gave him the short version of the story.

"Okay I don't have any stories like that and experinces on my job as a cop and I thought I had a interesting job" Lucky chuckled.

"Lucky can we not tell anymore stories today. I just want to be here in your arms" Buffy said and laid her head on his shoulder after she sat her empty cup on the table.

"I like that idea alot" he said. He put his empty cup next to hers and put his arms around her and she sat next to him her legs thrown over his lap and her head on his shoulder. He has always thought you had to have constant conversation with a girlfriend but it was different with Buffy. It was okay to sit quietly for a length of time it was never ackward or anything like that.

Buffy smiled and just looked at a picture above the the fireplace of her and her friends. She missed them all terrably but she knew that they would be happy for her espically Willow. Xander would be a bit jealous and Cordy would hit Xander for acting that way. Just thinking of them and how they would be acting caused her to giggle.

"What are you giggling about?"

"I am just thinking about my firends. Willow would be happy that I found a nice normal guy that can handle me being so strong and all. Xander would be a bit jealous since he always seemed to have a thing for me and well his girlfriend Cordy would hit him for acting like that" she smiled. "And Giles would be wiping his glasses shaking his head thinking how boy crazy I am."

"I would have loved to meet them" he said honeslty.

"You would of loved them they were funny and smart and nice. And well Cordy was smart and funny and sometimes nice. You had to take her at face value, Cordy was well Cordy."

"They had interesting names Willow, Cordy, and Xander."

"Willows real name was Willow, Cordy's real name was Cordelia, and Xanders real name was Alexander. I would say his last name but he hated it and I can't tell it and make him mad. The others that were the group were Oz his real name he was a werewolf who was dating Willow the resident witch. Cordy was Cordy and Xander was normal to they ended up together. Giles and Jenny were together until Jenny was killed by Angelus."

"You do sound like you did have a interesting group of friends. I be they were fun to be around."

"Oh yes they were it was never boring. You know once this fight is done I want to go back to Sunnydale at least for a bit and go back to there graves and just spend time there seeing the old sites" she said. "Would you go back with me?" she asked him softly and stared up into his eyes.

"Yes I would love to" Lucky said and smiled back at her. He felt so privliaged and special that she wanted him to go with her. He would go to hell and back with her and for her if he had to.

"Good I am glad" she said. She closed her eyes and smiled. Soon she was fast asleep and her dreams this time were filled with her friends. There was no nightmares just memories and happy times she shared with them.

Lucky watched her sleep and smiled as he watched her smile in her sleep. It was so good to see here sleeping peacefully more so then having the nightmares that plagued her in the hosptial. He soon found himself falling asleep with her. He woke up suddenly when he felt her thrashing in her sleep. She woke up gasping a name, Spike.

"Who is he?" he asked when she was fully awake.

"My ex another vampire, he is Angelus childe, he created Spike made him a vampire. And after he went evil me and Spike found solce with each other as Angel took Spikes girlfriend from him and we fell in love. He left with her to keep me safe, Angel is going to go after him to hurt me."

"Do you still love him?"

"Apart of me will always love him but I have moved on and he would want me to be happy. I can't let him die though I have to save him. I might have to go back to Sunnydale sooner, that is where he would do it.Very appropriate for the final battle if you ask me" she said standing up getting in her Slayer mode."Go home and pack we leave tonight" she said. "It ends now no more waiting" she said. She walked over to a chest and opened it up and pulled out a sword. "I am going to use some big weapons."

"Okay I will be back in a few hours" Lucky said. "How much should I pack?"

"A month at least and call Mac say a family emergency came up. It will not take a month but I might need time to heal after and it would be hard traveling" she said to him.

"I got it" Lucky said. He kissed her on her cheek before leaving to go back to his place to pack and call Mac.

After he left Buffy took a shower and put on a pair of black cotton yoga pants and a red tank top and put on her red flip flops. She began packing her bags and put her best weapons in her weapons bag. She was bringing her three huge rolling suitcases down the steps when Lucky walked in.

"Is this it?" he asked seeing the four bags by the door.

"Yeah" she said making sure everything was off.

"Then I will load them in the car" he told her and first picked up the suitcases and left the penthouse.

Buffy grabbed her weapons bag and her purse and grabbed her rolling suitcase. She followed him making sure the doorw as locked. They loaded her stuff in his car with his stuff. They got in the car and began driving. "How long till we get there?"

"I am thinking if we drive non stop two days. Is that okay?"

"Yeah he won't do anything till I am there and he always knows when I am around" Buffy said.

They drove non stop only stopping to eat and go to the bathroom. They took turns driving so they could get some sleep. "We are here" Lucky said waking up Buffy.

Buffy woke up and saw the sign that said Welcome To Sunnydale. "Home sweet home" she said as they passed the sign into town limits.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer that belongs to the wonderful Joss Whedon. I do not own General Hosptial that belongs to ABC.

**Chapter 15**

_Previously on Buffy Comes To Port Charles..._

"_Yeah he won't do anything till I am there and he always knows when I am around" Buffy said._

_They drove non stop only stopping to eat and go to the bathroom. They took turns driving so they could get some sleep. "We are here" Lucky said waking up Buffy._

_Buffy woke up and saw the sign that said Welcome To Sunnydale. "Home sweet home" she said as they passed the sign into town limits_.

Buffy knew the streets still like the back of her own hands. She has patroled enough that in her dreams she could find her way around Sunnydale. Heck she could walk the streets blind folded and still slay. She sighed as they drove down main street and memories assualted her. She could remember everything that happened her and how much her friends had fun even though at times they were fighting for their lives. She wiped a few stray tears, she wondered if the tears would ever stop or if they would keep coming and never stop sometimes.

"What is the address again?" Lucky asked breaking into her thoughts. He wondered if this was a good idea coming back here. He could see that she was really upset and it bothered him more then he thought it ever would. He just wanted to see her smile again, for real, he knew it could be until after this was done she could be happy again.

"1630 Revello drive" Buffy said right away. She kept the house for a emergency but after this she will sell it. Sure she will come back to see her friends graves each year but its not lik she needs the house. She could rent it or sell it whatever she wants she has to think what is more benifical in the end. "It is easy to find there is not to much town" she told him.

"I can tell" Lucky said to her. "How you holding up?"

"I am holding up. Just thinking of what to do with the house after this is over" she said honestly. "Mom left me the house I own it, I am not sure if I am going to sell or rent. I plan on coming back each year a few days before they died and spend the morning of that visiting there graves."

"That is understandable" Lucky said. "If you want company I will be happy to join you" he said to her. He did not want her to go through that pain each year alone. He knew it would lessen but he still wanted to be there to be able to catch her if she needed him to.

"That is so sweet" Buffy smiled at him softly. Lucky was always the sweetest worrying over the way he always did. It was nice she did not have to be the strongest one when it came to him, she could be weak and he would hold her up. And he did not rely on her so much being the Slayer he just wanted her Buffy, just plain old Buffy Summers. The Slayers was part of her but it was not what she only was.

"I don't want you to be here alone going through the pain" he said honestly. "I want to be there for you when you need someone."

"You are the only one that knows I am not always so strong. I have to put on a act for everyone else. The ones who know who I am turn to me when there is a problem. I maybe be stronger phsyically and I do fight when I have to but if it hurts after I take care of it and sometimes I cry. Sometimes I just want to be Buffy Summers and I can be that with you." She reached over and held his hand in hers and gave it a squeeze.

"I love you Buffy Summers. I love everything about you. I love how strong you are and how brave but I also love you let me be the strong one for you sometimes when you need me." Lucky said this with such passion he felt her hand trembling. When he looked over she had a tear falling down each of her cheeks. "Whats wrong?"

"You knew what to say to make me feel better and loved and special. Lucky I am bad with words I can only say I love you so much" she said and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you because you accept me for me and never wanted me to change. You stayed with me even when you found who and what I was. And here you are with me till the end. But promise me you will stay in while I fight I can't bear it if you get hurt. Please Lucky" she begged him with her voice and her green eyes.

"I don't want to but I will. If that is the best way to keep you safe I will do it for that reason. But you better come back to me."

"I will always come back to you" she said softly. "Oh here is the street" she said noticing the sign.

Lucky turned down the street and drove and parked in the driveway of the house. He noticed Buffy get out of the car quietly, he got out and glanced over at her.

"So many memoriess with this place. They all just hit you, I do miss them all so much. My mom espically she would love you, you know that. She would be so glad I found a nice normal guy to love and who loved me back."

"I can always go and meet her at her grave" he said to her and walked over to her. He took her in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah I will be better once Angelus is a pile of ashes and I can finaly start to move on" she said honestly from her place in his embrace. "So glad we planned to get here during the day that way we can get food without worrying about being ambushed or something by him."

"So am I we can take a walk and relax before you start to plan tonight" he said. "So is it going down tonight?" he asked getting there bags out of the car.

"Tommrow is the day it goes down. Tommrow is the year anniversery of the day they died" she said helping him with the bags. "What better day to kill him then that day and he knows that day is the day for me. He knows how I think to a extent" she said honestly. "I did love Angel and was close to him so he figured me out a bit but the ex that knows me the best is Spike. He knows I am coming for him, Angel has him and I won't let him kill him."

"Spike is lucky to have you in his cornor. It shows what kind of person you are to go and risk your life to save him."

"He riskes his life for me and I can and want to do that for him."

They took the bags into the house and up to Buffy's old room. They unpacked and decided to go get something to eat. They walked around town and Buffy showed him all the spots and told him memories from each one. They laughed over some of the stuff and she would sometimes say she wished he could of met her friends her mother and everyone. The night came to quick and they were inside. Buffy was in the basement training hard she was going to be in tip top shape. Once she was done she came up and the steps and went into the dining room where Lucky was.

"Any ideas of a plan yet?" he asked her as he took a sip of his soda.

"Yeah so far I got the weapons I am using. Crossbrow, sword, and my hands. They are at the mansioin that is the only place they would be. The only place in Sunnydale that holds memories that make me want to kill. That place is permated with death and I plan on making his death the last one in that place. After that I am burming it to the ground."

"Should you do that arson I mean?"

"I don't know but I feel like it."

"Just think about that partt."

"I will think before I do that Lucky."

"Thank you beautiful. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah that would be great" she said to him. "Lets make something instead of order in."

They made a pizza and enjoyed there dinner together. Then watched a few hours a tv before going to bed. "Lucky" Buffy whispered and looked at him. "I want you to make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked her as they climbed into bed.

"Yes" she said and touched his cheek tenderly and kissed him with passion like never before.

Lucky couldn't say no to her and before he knew they were making love. It was the best loving making session he ever had in his life. And he wanted to repeat this many times in his life. "I love you" was said from both of them many times over. They made love all night long oblivious to the person watching them from her bedroom window.

Angelus growled when he watched this. That boy did not get it she was his and she needed to understand that. He knew that tommrow would be the day he wins, he will do anything to win. He can't let her win and kill him and save Spike and go back to that boy. Angelus knew Spike would let her go because she is so happy, but Angelus was selfish and she was his. He smirked when he held up the camera and left, now it was time to hurt Spike some more. "My boy I am back" he said in a sing a song voice. "I have a present for you to."

"Well I would say I am happy to see you again peaches but I am not" Spike growled from the spot he was chained up in. "I am suprised my girl didn't take you out the second she saw you out there. You know she is stronger then you" he taunted Angelus knowing it would make him made. He chuckled at the look that came over his face.

"Boy I am restraining myself till tommrow then you pay for everything. For the comments for being with Buffy and still being on her mind. She is here to save you despite what she was doing tonight" he waved the camera knowing Spike would want to know what it was. "And her boy is with her to."

Spike flinched at who was with her. Angelus already showed hm the pictures but he knew that she was happy from the pictures. If she can find happiness after all she has been through at the hands of Angelus that was all that mattered to him. "What were they doing?"

"Your girl as you call her, but we all know she is really mine, was in bed with her boy and they were not sleeping. They were doing anything but that if you get my drift Spikey." He saw the look in his childe's eyes and chuckled. "You are a much better man then me. I will kill him for touching her once she learns her place and then I am going to kill you after you watch me drain her and make her one of us."

"No" Spike yelled standing up. He tugged at the chains trying to get to him. "Don't you dare touch her like that. She would hate that, you say she is yours then you don't want to see her happy. Your sick peaches" he growled. He vamped out and his golden eyes flashed deadly. His demon even claimed Buffy and he was ready to kill to keep her safe. His demon would not allow Angelus to touch his Buffy. He hated the human was but he knew Buffy was happy and that calmed the demon when it came to that.

"So you are getting all brave. Does the demon want to kill me boy" Angelus taunted coming closer just out of reach of Spike. "Trust me boy you will stick around to see her come back and take me like a wild animal. And then I can let her stake you after she has taken me to bed and you can see her power as a vampire. She will be the strongest vampire in the world and she will be mine."

"She will never be yours. She will kill you first and if she doesn't I will kill you myself" Spike promised.

"Such empty promises" Angelus laughed darkly as he walked out of hte room to go to his to lay down. He needed his rest for tommrow night. Tommorw night is the end of Buffy Summers Vampire Slayer, the beginng of Buffy Summers Vampire, and after that they could end the world together, Angelus and his beautiful queen.

The next day morning Buffy woke up and yawned. She saw Lucky already awake and smiled at him. "I am still so tired I feel I could sleep all day" she said and blushed and laughed. "I guess you really wore me out."

"Your not the only one wore out. You need your sleep so you sleep as long as you want" he told her and pulled her into his arms. "I want you non sleepy tonight."

"Okay then I am going to sleep again, so I am very very rested" she laughed and closed her eyes. Lucky watched her sleep for a few minutes before he drifted off into dream land himself. They woke up at four well he did and noticed Buffy was gone.

"Hey" she said walking in the room wrapped in a towel.

"When did you wake up?"

"About a half hour ago" Buffy said. She went to the closet and began pulling out what she wanted to wear. She sat down and worked on her hair curling it.

"How come you are getting so dressed up?" he asked coming beind her. He kissed her neck and her bare shoulder.

"Its the final battle got to look good" she said and laughed and smirked. "Plus I need to look like a princess coming to save the day."

"Well you will look that way" he said. He turned and saw the floor lenght white dress that was so beautiful and the skirt looked like it was just floating.

"Thanks" she said. Once her hair was done she put on a necklace and some rings. Then she put on her hoop earrings and dropped the towel. She slipped into a white silk teddy and then put on the dress and white heels. It was her prom dress that she still filled out nicely. She was happy the past year she got back her chest she had in high school and her curves. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful Buffy" Lucky kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you come back to me and be safe."

"I will I promse" she told him. She put on the sword on her back and carried the crossbow in her arms. She kissed him one last time before she walked outside. She gave him one last look at the end of the sidewalk and turned and headed toward crawford street in the dusk. When she got to the manison she walked in and saw Spike. "Spike" she cried out and rushed over to him. "Are you okay?"

"Knew you would come kitten. I am fine just be careful okay Angelus is watching. You look beautiful like a angel" he said softly and stared into her beautiful eyes.

Buffy knew in that moment that she would always love Spike and she would also be there when he asked. But she knew she loved Lucky and wanted to be with him.

"Well well lover reunited" a voice said from behind. Hearing Angelus made buffy get a hard look on her face and her eyes and stiffen up before she turned.

"Enough talk lets fight" she turned and faced him crossbow up in the air.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, that belongs to Joss Whedon and the people, the writers and directors and actors that brought his idea to life. General Hosptial does not belong to me, that belong sto ABC.

Thank you for all the reveiws, this is either the last chapter. Or there will be a epilouge after this one. I hope you all enjoy these as much as you enjoyed the rest of the story.

**Chapter 16**

_Previously on Buffy Comes To Port Charles..._

_Buffy knew in that moment that she would always love Spike and she would also be there when he asked. But she knew she loved Lucky and wanted to be with him._

_"Well well lover reunited" a voice said from behind. Hearing Angelus made buffy get a hard look on her face and her eyes and stiffen up before she turned._

_"Enough talk lets fight" she turned and faced him crossbow up in the air._

"I feel some de ja vu here" Angelus smirked. "Didn't you threaten me with one of them before. And you didn't kill me then" he said and chuckled and smirked. He moved around like a big cat on the hunt which he was. He thought she looked beautiful in her anger and disgust she held for him. He saw every pace he moved she moved the crossbow.

"I would much rather have a fight using all my power to kill you. I would rather you die with my own hands" Buffy said. "I mean your a animal and you don't deserve anything more then that" she said honestly. "You don't get a hornorable death you get a death that brings no honor" she said in a growl hatered making her green eyes hard as ice.

"Thats my girl" Spike smirked standing up. He was proud of Buffy, he always would be. And he could not wait to see his girl take out his poof of a sire. "Angelus mate you are not going to win this fight. You have fought her before and lost and it is going to happen again. I am just glad I get to be here to see it this time" he said in a sing a song voice.

"You got that wrong this time I win and I win for eternity, you are going to be like me Bufy. You are going to be one of us" Angelus smirked and laughed. "And nothing is going to stop me from doing that, not you or Spike or your boyfriend" he said honestly. The beset part of the reaction was how pale she went and the fear in her eyes. He sniffed the air and closed his eyes. "Hhhm you smell good with fear all over you."

"Go to hell" Buffy growled. She would not show her fear on the outside she kept it all inside. She could feel Spike's angery and hatered radiating off of him in waves.

"You bloody pounce stay away from her" Spike said pulling at the chains. He wanted free and wanted free now he needed to get to Buffy and keep her safe.

"And you are going to watch it all go down Spike. And you get to watch with the fact knowing I am going to make her mine forever. She has been mine from the first time as the soulful half of me saw her, and she was mine the mintue I came back out when she helped his soul dissapper. You people have seem to forgotton that and need to be reminded of that fact."

"I am not anyones" Buffy said. She shot of a shot with her crossbow and missed him on purpose. "I am a human and I do not belong to anyone else espicall you. The only two people I would say I have been theres full and completely is Spike and Lucky" she said. She knew that would get to Angelus hearing that and smirked knowing it would bring out a rage in him.

"I will kill them last or let you kill them when you awake" Angelus said. He vamped out as his anger over took him. He wanted both men dead for touching Buffy. They should of never touched her in the first place he marked her as his, Spike more then any of them knew it, he could smell his scent on Buffy when he got with her. And now they both could smell the boys scent but Spike was controling himself better.

"How about enough talk now" Buffy said. "I want this over so I can free Spike and get out of here."

"You mean this over so you can become my mate. You are beautiful now but will be even more gorgeous as a vampire" Angelus said as he saw Buffy launch herself at him. He grunted when her foot made contact with his chest and he was thrown back about five feet.

"Don't you ever get tired of talking?" she sneered in a fighting stance her feet apart fist rasied up.

Angelus smirked and ran toward her and caught her in the jaw with his fist. Her face her flew back and he saw her come back and rub her jaw. Next thing he knew she was coming at him with punches and kicks backing him in a cornor. He was not going to let her beat him, he would win and make her eyes forever, that was his plan and what he wanted.

Buffy knew she had him when he was in a cornor. But she was shocked when he reached for her and threw her to the side and she shit her shoulder on the wall. She winced cause it hurt and began to rub her shoulders and she saw Angel heading over to Spike.

"You have turned her against me" Angelus growled out to Spike. "Your time is up boy" he said getting a stake out of his pocket. "You need to die so I can make her mine fully again."

"You bloody pillock you think by killing me she would love you please your crazy. The Slayer loves me always will and don't forget she loves her boy to. Getting rid of me will not make her forget me or him. You could kill us both and you would never give her heart to you, is that right kitten?"

"Yeah he is right Angel. I will always hate you and you will always disgust me. Nothing in this world would ever make me love you. I loved Angel you know the soul but he is gone and won't come back. And I did not even love him as half as much as I love Spike and Lucky. They are my soul mates, and Angel would want me to be happy. But your a monster that just cares about himself and soon you will fit in a ashtray" Buffy pushed herself up. She began stalking him like a preadtor stalks its prey.

Angelus kept a eye on her. He knew Buffy was dangerous by the look in her eyes. He also saw the way she moved, she was moving like she was holding it all in. And he knew when Buffy as the Slayer held feelings it when they came out it was deadly. He remembered how controled she looked the first fight they had when he became Angelus again and she got him between the legs and just walked away. That was the first time he got a taste of just how strong and deadly she was, that was what made him want her more, he had never heard of a Slayer like her before.

Buffy jumped and tackled him to the ground. She began punching his face and smiled with satisfaction when she saw she drew blood from his lip. But next thing he knew he growled and threw her off of him. She flew back 30 feet and landed hard on her bottom. She was near her bag and grabed a sword out. "Remember this I ran you threw with this once before" she sneered. She must of hit her head at one point when she felt blood trickle down the side of her face.

"Now this is fun" Angelus said. "Do you have another one for me to play with babe?"

"Of course it wouldn't be as much fun by myself. I can't wait to see your eyes when you know your time is up" Buffy smirked. She reached in her bag and got the second one out and threw it at him. "I have gotten better, I practice with all weapons" she said. They began a intense sword fight and for about twenty mintues they were matched. And Buffy began to emerge on top. She did not wnat to kill him yet she wanted him to suffer. She ran him threw with a sword in the stomach and he went down. "Told you I would win" she glared. She found the key to Spike's handcuffs he was not able to get up and she was glad. She made her way over to Spike and began unlocking him.

"Kitten he isn't dead be careful" Spike said and stroked his cheek with her hand. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. Leather and ciggaretts, that scent would forever make here think of Spike. It was his scent and she loved it loved him, but she couldn't be with him and he understood that.

"I want him to suffer and he will die knowing I am by your side" Buffy said as he stood up. She turned and was pushed out of the by Spike and she saw him go flying. "Spike" she yelled when she saw Angel sliced a big cut in his arm with the sword.

"Say good bye to your boy toy bitch" Angelus said raising the sword up to cut off his head. Buffy pushed him out and began to fight for the sword it was knocked out of Angel's hand and was knocked across the floor. They struggled till Buffy came out on top and had a stake to his heart. "I changed my mind I would rather have Spike watch you die." He twisted the stake from Buffy's hand and threw her down. He advanced on her as she pressed against a wall but he didn't get her.

"Spike" Buffy scream. She stared in horror as the stake landed at his heart. It must of not been in far enough since he did not dust. With tears in her eyes she attacked Angel blindly with rage filling her whole body. She grabbed a stake when he was down and couldn't move. "See you hell" she growled out and staked him and turned away while he turned to dust and went back to Spike. "Spike how?"

"He didn't go in far enough. But kitten I am not going to make it. You need to kill me and now stop those tears you know you have to" Spike brushed some tears from her face. "It hurts me to see you cry" he said. "You know that you have to be strong. Be happy luv."

"Spike I can't I can't kill you" she said and began to sob.

"You have to. I can't live like this with a stake in my chest forever. When you take it out I will die" Spike said.

"Please not yet" she begged.

"We can wait a bit but you need to do it." He held her to him and both made sure not to go near the stake sticking out of his chest. He can't say how long they sat there holding each other both crying talking and sharing some kisses.

Buffy knew Lucky would understand and would not be mad. This was good bye and she was not ready.

"The sun is up I can smell it and your boy is in the courtyard he came to check on you. He is a good one let your whole self love him Kitten. Know this I am watching over and will not let anything happen to you" he pulled her to his side and kissed her passionatly on the lips. He knew the boy was watching and did not care.

Buffy was crying as she kissed him back. She kept saying I love you over and over again.

Lucky watched from the doorway silently. He knew Buffy loved this guy but it seemed odd he was sitting there with something sticking out of his chest and they were crying. He felt like he might be intruding on a moment. He saw the guy look at him and convey with his eyes take care of her for me and Lucky nodded.

"I love you Kitten" Spike said staring in her eyes.

"I love you to Spike" Buffy memorized his face and kissed him again as she pushed the stake all the way in. They kept kissing and soon he turned to dust. She start sobbing as it hit her. Spike was gone and never coming back again. She was startled when she felt arms around her and looked up and saw Lucky. She just leaned into him and sobbed.

Lucky held this broken woman he has never seen her cry like this before and it broke his heart. He knew Buffy loved him but he also knew she deeply loved Spiked. She fell asleep and he carried her home and put her in bed. She had a week of sleeping and crying where he watched her constantly and caught up Sonny and Emily with everything. One day she got up and ordered a headstone and that is where they were three weeks later, in the grave yard.

Buffy was all in black and had a red rose in her hands. She smiled softly at the headstone that said William "Spike" Winters. She found his last name when doing research on him. "Good bye Spike I love you" she whispered. She kissed the rose and laid it on top of the headstone. After a few more mintues she glanced up at Lucky. "I am ready to go" she whispered. She walked out hand in hand with Lucky to her life she now shared with him. But she would never forget Spike as long as she lived.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, belongs to Joss Whedon and everyone. General Hosptial belongs to ABC not me.

Thanks for allt he reviews for this story I loved writing it. Let me know how you guys like the whole thing.

**Epilouge**

_Two Months Later..._

Two months after everything Buffy and Lucky were happy together. They just got a place together and got engaged. So they were looking forward to planning a life togehter, with a family and childern. She was still the Slayer always would be and Lucky has accepeted that fact. He was happy that he found the woman he loved and she was happy she found a nice guy. One that everyone would approve of. She missed everyone espically Spike but the pain was not as sharp as it was and she was healing.

_Six Months Later..._

Today was the day of the wedding. Both bride and groom looked so beautiful on their wedding day. And both radiated happiness that everyone there could see that. The day passed quickly and then they were off to their honeymoon.

_Three years later..._

They just had there first child together and both were estacic. A little boy named William Alexander Spencer. They already had a daughter two years ago named Laura Joyce Spencer. They were planning on two more children.

_50 years later..._

Today was the day, today was the day Buffy Summers Spencer was dying. She held onto her husbands hand he was still handsome as he was the day she married him. "I love you Lucky I will be wiating" she whispered and kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back and they clung to each other for a moment. Both of them knew the time was here.

"I love you Buffy, you were the only woman for me. But I know who is waiting for you, you can go to him. I understand you have always loved him to but you love me. I am not mad about that, I feel special you are allowing me a place in your heart also. Now you go on to him" He kissed her one last time and watched her close her eyes and move on. He broke down and cried over the wife and the mother of his childrens lifeless body.

"What did you mean he is waiting dad?" his daughter asked.

"Your mother loved a man before and he died and she always did love him. He is waiting for her on the other side."

"Mom loved you to" he son told him.

"Yes she did" he said to his children.

_Buffy a moment later..._

"Hello Kitten" Spike said meeting her in the light. "Lets go I have missed you. I haven't stopped loving you for one day Slayer."

"I love you to Spike" Buffy kissed him softly on the lips and held his hand and walked into heaven where everyone was waiting for her. She looked like she did the last time Spike saw her beautiful and so perfect.

"You going to meet him kitten?"

"Yes when it is his time."

_Three Months Later..._

And she kept her word, when Lucky her husband and father of her children passed away. She was waiting for him and they walked into the light hand in hand sharing a kiss hello.


End file.
